Just anotrher Naruto fanfiction
by Reiara
Summary: Naruto has some new teammates that he has to travel with to diliver a message to the Raikage. Naruto teen titans mix. NaruStar SasuRae. later shikakuro
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**October 10th.**

**Naruto is just waking up, as he is opens his eyes he sees an envelope hanging from the ceiling by a string. "What the heck is that?" said Naruto. He reaches up opens the envelope and reads the letter inside.**

**"Dear Naruto, Happy Birthday! Allow me to treat you to some Ichi Raku Ramen for a birthday lunch. P.S. Lunch as in no earlier than 11:30am. Got it? See you then. Iruka Sensei". "Oh, boy ramen!!!!" Exclaimed Naruto "But it's only 9:00, what am I going to do until 11:30?" As Naruto ponders this, Jiraiya (aka Pervy Sage,) opens Naruto's door and yells "WHERE WERE YOU!?!" Naruto who is now hiding behind his bed yells**

**"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN!?!" **

**"I MEAN," yells Jiraiya "YOU WERE SAPOSTA COME AT 8:00 FOR TRANING!" **

**"Oh." said Naruto "Oops. Heh heh. I kinda forgot." **

**"That's apparent" said Jiraiya. "Well today is my Birthday so I was wondering if I could have the day off?" asked Naruto "No" replied Jiraiya.**

**"WHAT!?! WHY NOT!?!" asked Naruto **

**"Becuz." Said Jiraiya **

**"Becuz why?" asked Naruto **

**"Becuz I said so that's why." replied Jiraiya. Naruto glared at Jiraiya for a moment then thought, **

**"Well pervy sage you leave me no choice" then out loud said "Ninja Centerfold!" a moment later he was a naked girl "So can I have the day off now?" asked Naruto. Jiraiya who was staring at the naked Naruto/girl simply nodded and said "Shure". Naruto then ran off VERY quickly before pervy sage changed his mind.**

**Naruto was board so he went looking for something to do. As he was walking through town he saw Kakashi Sensei's house. "Hee hee, I wonder if Kakashi remembered my birthday?" thought Naruto "I'll just drop by and say hi." As Naruto walked up to the door a very large ninja came walking out the door. He gave Naruto a sideways glare and walked off. Naruto knocked on the door, and a few seconds later Kakashi came to the door and said "Who's there and what do you want?" **

**"It's me, Kakashi Sensei; I just dropped by to visit." **

**Said Naruto **

**"Visit huh?" replied Kakashi as he opened the door "I thought you were training with Jiraiya."**

**"I was," said Naruto "but today's my birthday so I got the day off" **

**"Oh I see" replied Kakashi "Well happy birthday Naruto, but I can't visit today I have important things to take care of." **

**"Like what? And who was that big ninja who just came out of your house?" said Naruto. **

**Kakashi let out a big sigh and replied "Well I can't tell you "what" but I can tell you who. That ninja was the new senseis to the new girls in town" **

"**New girls?" said Naruto **

"**Yes" replied Kakashi "the new girls are very strong ninja. There names are Raven, Starfire and Bee." **

**"Hee-hee those are funny names." said Naruto **

**"Don't let them hear you say that, they will skin you alive Naruto" Kakashi told him "This is the first all girl ninja squad for a reason. Starfire and Bee are sisters and Raven and Starfire are very close, they will do ANYTHING to protect each other"**

**"Where can I find them?" asked Naruto "I'd like to meet them." **

**"Ill tell you where they are, just don't do any thing stupid Naruto. If you think Sakura is violent Raven is 10 times worse, only Starfire can mess with her and not get a kunai tossed at her head (Most of the time). And Starfire, well, is a lot like you. Bee is like a hyper Hinata. So you can find them by the river that's where there camp is (some times Starfire goes to the Ramen shop you might be able to find her there)." **

**Just then Naruto looked at the clock. It was 11:10 "Thanks Kakashi Sensei, I gotta go I'm meeting Iruka Sensei at Ichi Raku for my Birthday lunch." he said. Then he left Kakashi's house and started walking to the ramen shop. **

**When he got there Iruka was waiting for him. "Hi Naruto, happy birthday! I got you a gift." He handed Naruto a small box. Inside was silver neckless. "It is the symbol of hokage." Iruka told him **

**"Thanks Iruka Sensei!" After they ate there remen Iruka told him he had a mission for him." What kind of mission?" asked Naruto**

**"The 3rd Hokage wants you to take a message to the Raikage. We would send some one else but we don't have ninja to spare right now." said Iruka "Well alright! I'll have that message delivered before you know it! Believe it! "  
"Glad to see you are so excited about it. But one more thing, I trust Kakashi told you about those new girl ninja?" "Ya, what about them?" asked Naruto "They are your new partners. You start tomorrow morning and wont get back for a couple weeks" "What!?! I have to work with a bunch of froofy girls?!?" Meanwhile... Raven, Starfire and Bee: "WHAT WE HAVE TO WORK WITH SOME STUPID BOYS!?! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**"Of course," Said Kentaro Raven, Star, and Bee's Sensei. "I'm not working with a stupid boy!" Yelled Bee. **

"**Yeah From what I've heard he's the class clown." Rae whispered to herself." I've had more then enough experience with them." **

"**How do you know about this boy?" asked Star. **

"**I have my ways." answered Raven. **

"**Hey, look someone's coming." pointed out Star. An orange and yellow blob walking out of the out of the forest. With in seconds Star was in Naruto's face. "Who are you, and why are you here?" Demanded Star with glowing hands and eyes. Naruto just stood there Amazed that she had enough Chakra to do that. "Are you the one we are forced to work with?" Said Star with a firm voice. **

"**Hun… What? Yeah if you're the new girls." Replied Naruto. Then he looked behind Star to see two other girls flying towards him. "So what's your name?" Asked Raven. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, I'm going to be the next Hokage, Believe it. Kakashi sensei already told me about you guys, but I don't know who's who." Said Naruto. Beside Naruto was Star with a happy and excited face replied. "I'm Starfire, The one in the blue with the grumpy face is Raven, and over there is Bee." Raven glares at Star and Star glare back, then they take a step towards each other. Just Then Kentaro step through and says **

"**Don't mind them they find every reason to fight." Naruto point and says "Hey I know you I saw you at Kakashi sensei's house." **

"**Yeah, I saw you too, I'm Kentaro the girls' sensei. Sorry about the hostily this morning the girls had bad morning." Said Kentaro sensei. **

"**Yeah you bet I had a bad mourning." Mumbled Bee. **

"**So where are we going again?" asked Star. **

"**Well, if you were paying attention instead of looking at BUGS." Stated Raven as she hit her on the head. Star turned and glared, and was about to return the favor… **

"**Both of you stop it." Yelled Kentaro. "Sorry Sensei" replied both Star and Raven with bowed heads. When they raised their heads they both saw Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Sasuke come out of the forest. **

**By Katelyn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**"Who are they?" demanded Star as she pointed at the group of ninja walking towards them. Naruto turned to look where Star was pointing **

**"Hey guys!!" yelled Naruto "What are you all doing here?" **

**"Oh hi N-Naruto." said Hinata **

**"We were told to come so we could help you with your mission, but its a total pain." said Shikamaru 'Great' thought Naruto 'not only do I have to work with the new girls but I have to work with Sasuke too.' **

**"Excuse me, but I'm not working with them." stated Raven as she pointed at the group of ninja "Naruto is bad enough." "Hey!" said Naruto. Raven glared at him. "Hey blue chick!" yelled Ino "Just who do you think you are disrespecting Sasuke?" ****"Blue Chick!?!" stated Raven in disbelief. Raven moved towards Ino VERY fast. **

**"And just who do you think you are disrespecting Raven!?!" yelled Star as she stepped towards Ino with glowing eyes and hands. "Starfire stop it!" yelled Bee as she stepped between Star and Ino. "Move Bee, NOW!" Star yelled back. A moment later Star looked as if she had been slaped. "Starfire I've told you about using your powers that way." said Kentaro "I'm sorry Sensei but-" "No buts Starfire. Now sit and chill, you to Raven." "But I didn't do anything!" said Raven "Yes but you would have if I hadn't stopped you and Starfire." Raven glared at Kentaro then sat next to Star. "Sorry Rae" whispered Star "Well will you all please introduce yourselves?" asked Kentaro "I'm Kiba Inuzuka," Kiba pointed to the dog on his head and said "and this is Akamaru." "I'm Ino Yamanaka." "I'm Shikamaru Nara." "I-I'm Hinata Hyuga" "I'm Sakura Haruno" Last was a boy who was in the shadow until now "I am Sasuke Uchiha." "Oh look Rae he's a blue grump just like you!" said Star with a wide grin "Maybe you could get together and -" Star started to make a kissing sound. "Oh shut up idiot." said Rae while she was smacking Star. "Girls!" yelled Kentaro Sensei. "Sorry!" said both of the girls together (Star stopping in mid swing at Rae.) "And this is Raven, Star and Bee." said Kentaro "Its getting late" said Naruto looking at the sky "Now that we all know each-other how bout we eat some Ramen at the Ichi Raku Ramen shop?" suggested Naruto. "Ramen!!!" yelled Star "Uh-oh." said Rae "I think Star is going To LOVE you Naruto." said Bee while she was dodging a swing at her from Star. "You like Ramen too!?!" asked Naruto (ignoring what Bee had said) "You bet I do!" said Star...While they headed towards the Ramen shop Star and Naruto talked about Ramen, Rae was walking in the back and Bee was talking to Hinata.**

**Part Three by Kharha **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**It was darker in the forest. Rae thought to herself "This would be a good place to meditate." Then her eyes fell on Sasuke, she was just behind him. Just then Ino saw Rae looking at Sasuke, Ino found her way to Rae. Sasuke's mine you can't have him!" Said Ino through bared teeth and glaring eyes. Then Sakura appeared over Rae's shoulder then glared at both Rae and Ino while saying "Your Sasuke, He's Not YOUR'S!" said Sakura to Ino. As Ino and Sakura continued to fight, Rae left and walked to where Sasuke was. "It looks like you have Groupies." Said Rae with a smirk, before she could get a response from him, Rae heard yelling from Ino and Sakura and she know it was aimed at her. She prepared herself as Ino and Sakura run towards her, she put up a force field and they ran into it. Then she left the two girls and Sasuke behind and Rae walked up to the front of the group to where Star was. **

**(sorry that it's so short)**

**Part Four by Katelyn **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Raven walked up to Star and said "Those girls are freaks." Star who just finished her conversation with Naruto stopped and looked at Raven. "Hee Hee looks like you have competition for your new boyfriend" said Star with a grin. "He is NOT my boyfriend!" said Raven as she smacked Star on the head. Star takes a step towards Raven and trips over a foot sticking out. "Who tripped me!" demanded Star as she got up from the ground "I did" said a large ninja. Star turned to look at him "And just who are you?" said Star through gritted teeth. "I'm Yukiko, and I don't like your attitude." "MY attitude? What about you? You're the one who tripped me!" yelled Star as her eyes started to glow. "Clam down Star,"  
said Bee "We don't need to fight if we don't have to." "Oh no, he's going down. Hard." replied Star "And I'll help." said Raven with a rare smile. "Good, because your gonna need all the help you can get!" said Yukiko. Then he made the hand signs Tiger, Dog and Ram. "Sacred Fire Orb!" Then a large fire ball came out of the sky and flew towards Rae and Star. Rae made a few hand signs then a force field came up and stopped the fire ball. "This is gonna be fun" said Star as she pulled out her sword. A moment later Yukiko was close to death and knocked out.  
"That wasn't much of a fight." said Star while she wiped her sword clean. "Ya but at least he put up one." said Rae. Then Kentaro walked up  
to Yukiko "He's still alive, we can't just leave him here so I'll take him to the hospital. You all go ahead, I'll meet you there." said Kentaro. Star and Rae turned to find the group standing, mouths open (except for Sasuke), staring at them."Aw man, Just how powerful are these girls?" thought Naruto "Show off's." mumbled Ino as she glared at Rae and Star...Later at the Ramen Shop...Raven, Star and Bee all sat under a tree outside the shop while the others sat at the bar. "I'm Hyper." whined Star while she was poking a rather large bug with a stick. "Oh stop your complaining." said Rae "I think I'll go talk to Hinata now. Bye!" said Bee as she left to join Hinata. Naruto was staring over at Star and Raven." What's wrong Naruto?" asked Shikamaru "Huh...what? Oh...Nothing." replied Naruto "Nothing huh?" said Shikamaru "You still have half of your Ramen left, are you sick or something?" "No, it's just when I met the girls I got a strange feeling from Starfire. And when she went after Ino and that Yukiko guy...I just got a strange feeling. Oh well" said Naruto as he picked up his ramen bowl and slurped the last of it down." Come on guys lets go back to camp. Its getting dark." said Star "Fine. I guess we could use the rest." said Raven. Raven and Star walked over to where Bee and Hinata were. "Come on Bee we have to get back to camp" said Star "Ok. Bye Hinata." said Bee "B-Bye Bee" said Hinata as she walked back to the ramen bar." Bye, all see you tomorrow!" yelled Star cheerfully to the group of ninja at the bar."Oh and Happy Birthday Naruto." said Raven. "Hey how did you know it was my Birthday!?!" asked Naruto "I have my ways..." said Raven...Back at camp...It was about 10:45pm when Rae woke from meditation "Someone is coming" said Rae. From the woods came Kentaro Sensei. "Kentaro Sensei!!" yelled Star and Bee joyfuly."Hello girls." said Kentaro in an oddly quiet voice "You hurt Sensei." said Rae "Heh Heh... Sharp as ever Raven...I couldn't fool you if I tried." said Kentaro "Your hurt? Who did this to you?" said Star with glowing eyes and hands. "I will make them pay." "Starfire,"said Kentaro Sensei "you need to calm down. I'm fine so you all can to go to bed, ok?" "Yes Sensei." said the girls. "Normally she's so sweet when she's around us," thought Kentaro as he watched Star say good night to Raven and Bee "Only lately something is off about her...Maby its all the new people...Considering her past I can understand why..." **

**Part Five by Kharha **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**2:00 am**

**Rae sat strait up, she leaned over to wake up Star and shook her but it didn't work. Then she used her powers to wake her by screaming at her in her head.**

"**What the hell was that for?" whimpered Star as she rubbed her head. "Couldn't you think of a better way to wake me up?"**

"**No, besides, someone's here. Would you wake up Bee, quietly please? I'm going to go check it out." Said Rae as she walked out the door of the tent. Rae looked around to find Kentaro sensei up. "Did you sense someone too?" Rae asked**

"**Yeah, I did." Kentaro replied.**

"**There's at least 5 or 6 of them." Said Rae**

**Then Star dragged out a yawning Bee "what is it? What's so important this early in the mourning?" asked Bee who was about to fall asleep again.**

"**You never were a mourning person." Said Rae**

"**And still ain't." replied Bee with a yawn.**

"**Ok, it's time to stop playing hide and seek." Yelled Rae as her eyes started to glow .Within a few seconds about 7 men come flying out of the forest in a black orb, and then when it was in the middle of the field, and about 15 feet off the ground, the orb disappears. "What do you want?" Rae yelled to the heap of men. The men untangle themselves.**

"**Who are you, and what do you want."**

**Then one of the guys took a step forward, while shaking, He pointed a finger at the four of them and yelled with a shaky voice "Give us your valuables and goods!" Rae took a step forward and the guy fell down. **

"**You're just a waste of my time." Replied Raven with a glare.**

**Part six by Katelyn **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

**5:30 am  
"I still don't know why you had to kill them all." whined Star at Rae "You could have saved some for me!" **

**"It was easier to kill them all at once. Quick and painless." said Rae "**

**Since when are you so nice?" asked Bee "Who said I was nice?" replied Raven as she tossed a rock at Bee "Ha! You missed!" yelled Bee as the rock sailed past her head. As Bee turned around to look at Rae she saw a hand coming VERY fast. "Ouch!! That hurt!!!" she yelled at Rae **

**"Still think I'm nice?" said Rae with a smug look on her face. **

**"No." replied Bee **

**"I'm gonna take a bath at that hot spring I saw on the way here." said Star **

**"Fine by me" said Kentaro "Just be back by 7:00 ok? "Ok Sensei." replied Star "Bye, I'll be back in a bit."...Later at the hot spring... Star got undressed and put on her bathing suit, then walked out and jumped in the spring. While she was under the water she heard some one laughing. She came out of the water and looked around, and then she saw a pair of sandals under a bush.Star jumped over and grabbed the guy by his hair and pulled him out. "You have three seconds to explain yourself!" said Star. There was no response. What he was doing was staring at a place he shouldn't be staring. "Three." said Star as she was punching him. A few seconds later he was out cold. "This is why I hate men." thought Star **

**"Pervy Sage?"Said a familiar voice Star's eyes and hands started to glow. She turned around to look and see who was coming. A second later Naruto walked out of the bushes. "Pervy Sage? Hey I know you!" said Naruto as he was pointing to Star. **

**"Hi Naruto!" said Star her eyes and hands stopped glowing as she walked towards him. "Does 'that' belongs to you?" said Star while she was pointing to the knocked out man. **

**"Oh that's Jiraiya, my trainer. He's sort of a pervert." said Naruto **

**"****I noticed." replied Star. Then Naruto pointed at the marks Stars stomach "I have marks like that too, see." Naruto lifted his shirt up and showed Star the marks. "It only happens when I manipulate my Chakra." **

**Just then it hit Star that she was standing in a bikini in front of a boy. She grabbed her towel, while blushing, and put it around her waist and sat down on a rock." So you have a Demon in you?" asked Star **

**"Ya, how did you know?" said Naruto as he turned around and sat next to Star. **

**'Wow he's a smart one.' thought Star sarcastically. ****"Lucky guess." responded Star  
"And you're ok with that?" asked Naruto quietly **

**"Yup. Why wouldn't I be?" said Star "Most people avoid me because of my Demon. They think it will take over me and I will become It." said Naruto **

**"Well I don't have a problem with it because...I have a wolf Demon Valaraukar in me." said Star "Mine is Kiyubi the Nine Tailed Fox." said Naruto "Wow, I never met some one like me before." Said Star, Star looked up at the clock on the wall "Crap. Sorry Naruto I have to go, Kentaro Sensei will kill me if I'm late." She got up and started to walk back to camp. She stopped turned around and smiled at Naruto "Bye Naruto, I'll see you later!" Naruto watched her walk off into the forest. **

**'She smiled at me' thought Naruto 'Hmm. I think I want Ramen.' thought Naruto. Naruto started walking to the ramen shop (Forgetting about Jiraiya who was face up on the side of the hot springs).  
**

**At camp Raven felt Star's presence before she saw her. "Hey Star." said Raven as Star stepped out of the forest **

**"Hi Raven!" said Star cheerfully. Just then Rae felt a darker someone or something coming from the forest. "Star watch out something is behind you." said Rae quietly **

**"Cool!" yelled Star "Maybe it's a bug!"  
"No you idiot it's not a bug!" yelled Raven at Star who was walking towards the woods. Then a large wolf jumped out at Raven, she started to use her powers to kill the wolf when Star jumped in front of her and growled. 'Why is she growling?' thought Raven ...Star jumped between Rae and the wolf "Please stop."Said Star "I don't want to hurt you, but if you touch one hair on her head I'll kill you." "You speak my language?" asked the wolf "You can talk???" said Star  
"So can you apparently." responded the wolf "Cool I always wanted to talk to animals!" said Star "Who are you calling a animal?" demanded the wolf "Well if you told me your name, I could call you by it." said Star with a glare "My name is Ohtar, " replied the wolf "and yours?" "My name is Starfire, Nice to meet you!" she said with a smile"I like your spirit girl, maybe I'll hang with you for awhile" said Ohtar with a smile (as much of a smile as a wolf can have). "I'd love that!" replied Star. She turned to Raven "Meet Ohtar, the new member of our squad!!!" "Ok, wana tell me just how you know his name?" asked Raven "He told me." replied Star "Ok we need to talk to Kentaro Sensei." said Rae as she grabbed Star by the arm. "Ok!" said Star "Come on Ohtar, I'll show you around camp."**

**Part Seven by Kharha **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

** Rae dragged Star over to where Kentaro was. As soon as Kentaro was in sight Star sprinted over to where he was. Rae decided to stay where she was. For a few seconds Rae watch Star and Kentaro sensei talk. Then she looked down at Ohtar, who looked at her. They stared at each other for a second then they both glared at each other. Just then Star yelled out of joy, she come speeding towards them, and yells that he can stay. "Cool, let go show him our camp site, and the rest of the place." Said Rae, as she looked down on Ohtar as Star tells him that he can stay. While Star zoomed all over the place showing Ohtar each victim that came into sight, Rae stayed in the background watching. **

** Star came across a carved wooden box, while looking for things to show Ohtar, that she'd never seen before. "Ooh, what's this?" wander Star out loud. She opened it to find a neckless, ring and bracelet all with Similar design. They all looked Celtic, but each item was a little different from the other. Star held up the neckless, but wasn't able to look at it long because she was severely smack in the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for!" asked Star, as she sat on the ground rubbing her head. "It's my way of telling you, to Mind Your Own Business!" replied Rae. Just then Ohtar grabs the box out of Rae's hands. Rae turned to where Ohtar was heading, and sighed as she put up a force field in front of Ohtar. As Ohtar lay on the ground knocked out, a black orb formed around the box. Star was expecting it to form back into Rae's hands, so she prepared herself to grad it but it never come. Rae walked past her with a small smirk, knowing what she was planning. Rae headed towards the river, as Star went to go check on Ohtar. Rae prepared herself for all the question and hateful stare for knocking out Ohtar. But she never had to explain herself (at least not right away) because she heard Star yell something so Rae just in time to put up a small force field to block Ohtar's attack. With a blank face Rae kept blocking Ohtar attacks while backing toward the river to protect her-self. When Rae got the river she levitated over the water to where she was just out Ohtar's reach. Star kind of looked shocked, and wounder what to do. Once Ohtar calmed down Rae went back towards land. She walks to where Star was. Star held up a finger and opened her mouth, but didn't say anything because she was interrupted when Rae turned her back to face Ohtar's attack (and in away to protected Star). This time Rae wasn't able to protect herself. She was knocked to the ground. Rae used one hand to hold back Ohtar and the other started to glow black. Rae used her free hand to punch Ohtar, he went flying into the forest. Rae got up to dust herself again. "Are you okay?" asked Star. Rae nodded. "I'm going to give Ohtar a piece of my mind!" stated Star, as she started to storm off towards the forest. Rae grabbed her and said "Chill, we just made him a friend; we're just working out our differences." Rae sensed Ohtar coming out of the forest. Her eye's started to glow then the ring from the box appeared in her hand. Rae put it on and her eyes turned a light blue and a mist started to form then her eyes suddenly turned a deep blue and the mist consumed her. The mist swirled several different colors, then it flashed blue. A huge black wolf at least twice the size of Ohtar, came running out of the mist as the mist disappeared. The wolf's fur had a blue tint to it, in the right light; the wolf also had deep bright blue eyes. Just as Ohtar came out of the forest the wolf ran in to him and knocked him out (again).The mist forms again and Rae walks out of it and towards Star, who looked stunned. Once again Rae prepared herself for the full force of question from Star.**

**Part 8 by Katelyn**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**"What the hell was that?" yelled Star "Something you were not meant to see. At least not now." replied Raven, her back facing Star "Raven we should talk about this." said Star as she put her hand on Rae's shoulder. "No I don't want to talk about it. Now leave me alone." said Raven as she walked towards the water. "Raven you can't just do something like that and expect me not to talk about it!" yelled Star while running to catch Raven. "And what about you!?!" yelled Rae as she turned to face Star "All I know about you is that a demon is in you! Kentaro always is telling us not to talk about it, that he doesn't want to upset you and loosen the seal that holds the demon in you! Why do I have to talk about it when you don't!?!" **

**At first Star looked shocked, shock turned to rage and pain, and then bright purple Chakra started to spin around her. Kentaro, who was eating, dropped his food and ran towards the girls. Starfire looked at Raven who, for the ****first time since knowing Star, was looking at her with fear. Her eyes were purple slits and her hands had claws. "Starfire you need to calm down!" yelled Kentaro. Star turned to look at him, paused for a moment, and then ran off in the woods with Ohtar following behind. Star ran for about ten minutes without stopping. When she finally stopped she sat on the ground next to a tree. When Ohtar came over she hugged him and cried into his long silver coat. "Great," thought Ohtar "I just had to pick this girl." **

**Naruto was just leaving the Ramen Shop when he felt the same feeling as when Star was going after Ino. 'Maybe I'll stop by the camp to see what's ****going on.' thought Naruto. Naruto cut through the woods on the way to the camp. He was half way there when he heard a deep snarl. He stopped and looked the way the sound was coming from, he saw a rather large silver wolf standing over a hurt Starfire (Not really hurt just sleeping, but he ****doesn't know that). "Starfire's in danger!" thought Naruto "I'll save her! Believe it!" Naruto pulled out his kunai knife and ran towards the wolf "You are going down wolf!!" yelled Naruto. Just then Star sat up and growled. The wolf, who was running at Naruto, stopped and looked at her with a glare. "Hi Naruto, what are you doing here?" asked Star "Well I was just passing by, and I thought you were in danger so..." said Naruto "Aw, your sweet." said Star "This is Ohtar my new friend, Ohtar this is Naruto." the wolf glared at Naruto "Tell him if he hurts you or your feelings I'll make it so he can never reproduce" said Ohtar. Star laughed and repeated it to Naruto. Naruto then looked at Ohtar (Who had a wolfish smirk on his face) and said "I'll remember that." "Now let's walk back to camp together." suggested Star "Ok" responded Naruto... Back at camp..."She has been gone for an hour. We should go look for her." said Raven "No," said Kentaro "she will come back on her own; she's like a dog, loyal and always comes back no matter what." Rae could tell that he was worried about Star but was trying not to show it. "What if something happens to her? I'll never forgive myself." said Rae "Don't worry," said Bee "My sister was on her own all her life. She can take care of herself." A moment later Star came walking out of the woods with Naruto and Ohtar...**

**Part Nine by Kharha **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

"**What took you so long?" asked Bee "I was talking with Naruto." Answered Star, with a stuck up expression. Then she saw Rae and glared at her. Raven was avoiding her glaring gaze. Then she turned asked Naruto "Hey, when are we leaving to deliver the message to the Raikage?" Naruto's answer was "Uhmm… Iruka sensei said we're leaving tomorrow morning." "Well, I guess we should start packing." Said Rae. Then she turned to head back to the camp, while half expecting star to say something, but it never came. While Rae was packing she was remembering what happened about an hour ago. She gave a small mental shudder and said to her-self "I've certainly got to be more careful when it comes to pissing her off." Then Rae sensed that Kentaro was coming, she kept to what she was doing to see if he was going to say anything. Once he was just out side the tent and stood there for a few minutes and didn't say anything, Rae decided to cut in before she was done packing (as in the jewelry box). "Can I help you sensei?" asked Rae, her back still turned to him. "I guess we can never throw a surprise party for you." Said Kentaro sensei, while smiling and rubbing the back of his head. Rae turned and said "I don't like surprise parties." her voice flat. "Did you want to say something?" asked Rae. "Uhm… Ya what between you two?" replied Kentaro. "Have you tried asking Star yet?" asked Rae. "No I decided to see if I could get any information out of you if possible." answered Kentaro sensei. "The only thing that I'm going to tell you is that she saw something that she was suppose to. That's all I'm telling you, the rest you're going to have to get from Star." Said Rae then she turned to finish her packing. Kentaro left to go find Star. When he got to her she was still talking with Naruto, Ohtar and Bee. He waited for a few minutes for the right time to interrupt. Once there was a pause in the conversation Kentaro decided to cut in. "Hey, Star can I talk with you?" asked Kentaro. Star trotted over to where he was. "You wanted to see me?" said Star. "Ya, I wanted to know what happened between you and Rae." Star hesitated the told him what happened. "So, that's all that happened." Said Kentaro "Uhhan" answered Star. "Well, I don't want to rush you two but you better make up, if you going to work together tomorrow mourning." Said Kentaro when Star was finished. Star nodded and decided to finish the whole thing now and get it over with. Mean while Rae had been eavesdropping on the conversation while she was meditating. She sighed a decided to walk to the river where her and star could talk in peace. Once she found her there was an awkward silence between them. Then Rae said "I guess sensei told you to find so we could 'make up'." "He said about the something. Were you eavesdropping?" Said Star. "Yeah, couldn't help myself." Replied Rae with a small smile. Once they got over the awkward silence again, they both said sorry at the same time. "Just making us meet her is an apology in itself." Rae said to herself. "Let go see if we can find Bee and them." Said Rae after another annoying awkward. Once they found them right where Star had left they talked for another hour with various conversations. Star and Rae were quiet for most of the time except to add to the conversation to the laugh at the occasional joke. Once Naruto had gone home and it had started to get dark the girls had gone to do their own thing. Star finished her packing and started to get ready for bed. Rae was down by the river since she had already meditated for an hour or so. Rae was on her back with her arm spread out. "Talk about an awkward and stressful day. It would have been nice if we both could talk to each other and not just have silence." Rae said to herself as she looked at the sky. She let out and huge sigh and closed her eyes. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
Star sat in a large oak tree by the river while watching the last of the sun disappear over the mountains. She glanced at the ground across the river to where Raven lay "I hate not talking to her." she thought to herself "But when I try I can't think of things to say." She closed her eyes and felt the cool breeze blowing across her face, when she opened her eyes Kentaro was sitting next to her "I really wish you wouldn't do that." She said quietly "Sorry," He said with a smile "Old habits." After a long silence Kentaro put his hand on top of Star's head "Are you okay?" he asked "I'm fine." she replied flatly "Are you sure? You and Raven talk so much, I can't get you two to shut up most of the time, and you hardly said a word to each other since this morning." Star could sense his concern for them, but at that moment she didn't care. Her pale pink eyes paused on his brown ones "I don't know Sensei." She said before making a few hand signs and disappearing in gust of wind. It was about 9:00pm when Raven went into the tent, and as soon as she did Star left without making eye contact. Ohtar fallowed her out, but not before he gave Rae an icy cold death glare. "So where are we going?" asked Ohtar, who was trotting to catch up to Starfire "Away from them." She replied. After she found a dry patch of grass Ohtar and her curled up and went to sleep. Star woke the next morning to growling, she sat up and found Bee who was holding off Ohtar with a stick "Can you call off your wolf!?" she pleaded "Ohtar. That's enough." The wolf gave Bee a glare that said "Your so lucky that 'she' is here" then lay down next to Star "What do you want?" she asked "Its time to go for one thing and Naruto's not here." Bee replied. Star made the hand signs Boar and Dog then disappeared in a poof. When she reappeared she was in Naruto's house, she then walked over to the sleeping Naruto and poked him in the side "Wake up Naruto." she said "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Grass ninja!!!" he screamed, Star then put her hand over his mouth "Would you please be quiet?" she asked "Sheesh," she thought to herself "A little jumpy are we?" "Oh hi Starfire." he said in a cheery tone "What are you doing here?" "We are leaving for Kumogakure now and you're late. So I came to get you." She said "So get dressed then meet me outside." After about ten minutes Naruto came outside "What took you so long? Did you do your hair or some thing?" She asked with a smirk "No I just ate some ramen." He replied "Oh. Then I understand." She then grabbed his hand "Ah what are you doing?" he asked "Just shut up and hang on." She then made a 4 one handed hand signs "Ninja Art: Twin Transporting Jutsu." Then they were in camp "That was so cool! Why don't you just use that all the time??" Asked Naruto "It takes too much Chakra to use all the time." she said while smiling "So walking is ok with me." "Time to leave Starfire." said Kentaro a moment later. After 6 hours of walking Sakura jogged by Star and Naruto to catch up to Sasuke "Hi Sakura!" said Naruto "Go away Naruto, can't you see I'm trying to talk to Sasuke?" Naruto hung his head and continued walking "Why do you even bother with her?" Asked Star "She clearly dose not like you." "I don't know." He said while pondering the question "I guess I was hoping that if i kept at it she would like me back..." "Ya well she apparently doesn't know what she's missing." She said before walking to the front of the group. "I wonder what she meant by that?" Naruto thought to himself. Star was almost to Rae when Sasuke walked past and started talking to her, not wanting to be rude she hung back and waited awhile. "Can you believe that girl?" said a voice from behind Star "She's so not Sasuke's type. Sasuke likes pretty girls." Star spun around and saw that the voice was Ino's, she lunged at her with eyes glowing. Shikamaru, who was the only Chunin, barely caught her in his Shadow Possession Jutsu. But to his shock she kept moving "What?! She should be as stiff as a board!" he thought "I don't know who you think you are!" Star growled "But NO ONE bad mouths Raven except me!" She then grabbed Ino by her shirt and lifted her in the air." Got it!?" Star demanded, when Ino didn't reply she raised her fist and swung. She stopped an inch before Ino's head, then dropped Ino and put her hands over her ears while screaming. A few seconds later she stopped screaming and lay unmoving on the ground. Shikamaru looked around and paused on Kentaro, who was moving towards Star "Is he a Sound Ninja?" he thought. Kentaro was about to pick up Starfire when Rae appeared between them, she bent down and saw blood slowly running from Star's right ear. "You know how sensitive her hearing is!" Exploded Raven "And you used your concentrated sound wave on her anyway! Do you even care about her?!" The last thing she said was Ken taro's last straw, so to speak, "Raven," he said in a low and threatening voice "Don't you lecture me about that girl. I know her better than any one dose, I'm the one who took her in when she was half dead, and some would say evil, and taught her to trust again. I think of her as my daughter. I know her likes, dislikes and just how far I can push her. And i would never do something to put her in harms way. If there was another way i would have done it instead." And with that he hoisted Star up on to his shoulder then turned to the rest of the group "We will need to stop here for the night, Star will be knocked out for at least 3 hours so set up camp." After setting up his tent Kentaro laid Star on his sleeping bag and started to meditate.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Star opened her eyes to some very blurry object. She realized that she was lying on Kentaro's sleeping bag. "It certainly, smells like him." Thought Star to herself. Then she sneezed, which made her realized she had a head ache, which the sneeze made it worse. She rubbed her head. Then Kentaro came up to her and handed her a cup of what smelled like tea. "Here this'll make you fell better." Said Kentaro She drank it and noticed that her head ache slowly started to go away.

A half an hour before star woke, Rae was sitting in a tree watching the sunset. For a while she had sensed Ino spying on her, she had to did decided to let here be. Of course she noticed that she was planning on doing something. Rae sighed and in a flat voice "Ino, I know you're there Ino." After several moments Ino finally came out. Ino looked at her and glared and said "How'd you know I was there?" Rae looked down on her and said "I can sense people about a half a mile away or more with out thinking about it." Rae looked out at the sky, and looked as if she were bored with the conversation. Then Rae said "you're not the only one here. Sasuke and Sakura are here too just not as close." Ino looked back into the forest as if to look for them, then looked back at Rae. Rae jumped down fore the tree and looked straight at here but through her. "Oh, that reminds me you wanted to ask me a question," Rae eyes went back into focus, "is that right?" Ino nodded then gave Rae an even harder glare. "I wanted to know what Sasuke sees in you?" yelled Ino. "Well, for one thing I don't obese over him all the time. And secondly I don't go goo-goo eyed every time he does something cool." Said Rae, as she gave Ino a glare with a slight smirk, as if to say bring it on.

Back to Star and Kentaro, who were discussing what happened to her earlier. "Did you have to knock me out?" asked star "Sorry, about that." Said Kentaro, as he handed her another cup of tea. "Where's Rae?" asked Star "somewhere, not sure where… we kind of got it to a fight when I knocked you." sighed Kentaro. "Well I'm going to go see if I can find." said Star. She got up and tried her best not to stumble, and apparently did fine because Kentaro didn't try to stop her. Star started walking then she saw Naruto, and got his attention. "Hey you feeling better." asked Naruto "Yeah thanks. Have you seen Rae?" replied Star "yeah she's down that way." said Naruto. He pointed behind him with a worried look.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Starfire walked around a line of bushes to see Ino and Sakura out cold and slumped against a tree with Raven standing about twenty feet away, her eyes slightly glowing a soft blue. She then smelled something odd "Blood." thought Star "And its Rae's... But how?"

Then walked towards Raven "What happened Rae?" asked a clearly concerned Star "Nothing you need to worry about." she said as her eyes returned to they're normal color "Your bleeding. Don't try to lie to me I can smell It." said Star with a stubborn glare "What did they do to you?" Raven gave a big sigh "Turns out Painful Sky Leg combined with Cherry Blossom Blizzard Technique and Mind Body Disturbance Technique is painful." "So they attacked you." said Star "No I provoked Ino. And Sakura came when she heard Ino's big mouth." Rae turned around and gave Star a small smile "Nothing I can't handle." said Raven. Star rushed over and started to check Raven's wounds. Rae rolled her eyes skyward "Better let her get it out of her system or she'll be like this for a month." thought Rae. "A cut on the cheek, a sprained ankle and a large gash on her hip." thought Star "I can fix that." Star put her hands on Rae's shoulders "Ready?" asked Star. Raven closed her eyes and braced herself "I'm ready." Starfire's eyes began to glow as she forced her demon wolf chakra into Raven. A moment later Rae opened her eyes, which were now glowing the same color as Stars, and floated off the ground a few inches. Soon after Raven's wounds disappeared Star stopped the chakra flow. When they're eyes returned to the normal color Rae looked at Star, her eyes were oddly glazed. Then Star lost grip of Rae's shoulders and fell backwards, barley being caught by a force field from Raven. After lowering Star to the ground Rae stood next to her "Now I have to get Kentaro" thought Rae. She cut her thumb with her kunai, made a few hand signs and smeared her blood on a small dot, with a circle around it, then slammed her hand on the ground "Kuchiyose No Jutsu, The Art of Summoning." Then a poof of smoke exploded out of the ground, after it cleared a jet Black Panther stepped forward while turning his yellow eyes on Raven. "Go get Kentaro." she said to the cat. It bowed its head and loped off into the forest. Kentaro was starting up the fire when Raven's Kuchiyose loped over to him, his yellow eyes standing out against the night sky, and then started back in the forest. Kentaro jumped into the nearest tree and started fallowing the panther after a minute or two the large cat lead him to a small clearing, where Star, Raven sat along with Ino and Sakura, who he could barley see as it was dark, (All but Rae knocked out) were. "What happened?" he said as he rushed over to Starfire "I got in a fight with those two," she said indicating Ino and Sakura "And got beat up pretty bad. And when Star found me she healed me with her chakra." Kentaro glared at Raven then put his hand over Stars head "She's almost out of chakra. I shouldn't have let her go out so soon." He then made about 10 hand signs then placed his hand on Star's forehead and said "Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu. Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique." Star then sat up, gasping, and then looked at Kentaro. "I have told you not to use that Jutsu." scolded Kentaro "Your chakra is too unstable, you could have killed Raven." He helped her up and then (after waking up Ino and Sakura) went back to camp.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Back at camp, the girls were settling in for the night. Rae was sitting on her bed with her arms and legs crossed. Every time star passed by Rae would glare at her. Once Star was almost done with what she was doing she got fed up and spun around. "What's your problem!?" asked Star. Rae leaned over and gave her a death glare and said in a low hateful voice" You could have killed me with that Jutsu of yours." "Well Excuse me for trying to help!" yelled Star. "You Know I could have done it myself!" Said Rae "Then why didn't you tell me that." answered Star. "Cuz, you would have been fretting over it for a month." Said Rae, as she got up walked around. Star snorted and Rae glared. "What's going on here?" asked Bee as she poked her head in the door. "NOTHING!!!" Yelled both Star and Rae, as they pushed Bee's head out the tent door. Then Kentaro came up behind Bee to see her head being pushed out the door. "What's going on here?" asked Kentaro. Bee moves out of the way of the hands and turns to Kentaro and says "They were yelling about something." Kentaro looks through the door to find to girls glaring at each other then the glares turn to him. "You two better go to bed, NOW!" Ordered Kentaro sensei. The Girls went to bed sulking. The next morning Star opened the door just as Rae was waking up. When the morning light came in Rae screamed and buried her head under the covers. Star stopped just as she stepped in the door "What's wrong with you?" Said Star with a questioning look. Rae mumbled something. "What?" Asked Star "I said I have a headache and my eyes are sensitive to light. Which is stupid to me because. . ." Rae answered and stopped in mid sentence. She got a weird look on her face, as if she just figured something out. "What were you going to say?" Asked Star. "Oh, um, well this hasn't happened in a while." Answered Rae. "Ok then." Said Star. Rae got dressed and went to find a place to meditate. After half an hour of that Sasuke came up behind her. She didn't even notice him because she was trying to control her headache. "Good morning." Said Sasuke. Rae jumped, screamed and plugged her ears (sensitive hearing). Sasuke gave her a puzzled look and asked "What's wrong with you?" Rae sighed and replied, "I have a headache," '_Along with eye and ear problems._' Thought Rae to herself. Then Naruto came up behind them and said 'good morning'. Rae jumped again when he spoke. Naruto and Sasuke gave her a weird look. "What's wrong with you?" Asked Naruto. _'I'm really starting to hate that question.' _Thought Rae. Out loud she said "I have a headache." Rae got up and walked to the forest. When she got past the tree line she looked back to see a little worry on Sasuke's face. "Aw, he's worried. That's so cute." Rae said to herself with a smirk. Just then her head gave a throb. _'Sheesh, I really hope this doesn't mean he's coming.' _She thought to herself. _'I wonder if Kentaro has some pain medication.' _When she got to his tent she looked in to see if he was there, but he wasn't. She walked in knowing where the medication was. She found the bag and just as she was opening it Kentaro walked in. "What are you doing?" He asked. Rae flinched and sank to the ground. "I'm looking for pain medication." Rae said as she rubbed her head. "I have a headache." Said Rae, knowing the next question. He took the bag and dug through it and handed her a bottle. Rae got up and said thanks then walked out the door, knowing that Kentaro had a worried look on his face. "How the heck am I going to do anything if I can't sense anything?" Rae asked herself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Star sat with Ohtar brushing his long silver fur. "You're worried about your friend?" Asked the wolf. Star stopped brushing and sighed. "She's been gone for four hours. "She said, worried. "I hope nothing bad happened to her." The wolf licked her face and said, "Raven is tough. She will be fine." "I hope your right." Said Starfire. Kentaro came over and put his hand on her head. She looked up, giving him a weak smile. "We need to leave soon." He said. "Have you seen Raven?" "I haven't seen Rae in four hours." She replied. "Hmm, that's not like her." He said, frowning. A moment later Rae came walking out of the woods, looking completely wiped out. Star jumped up and loped over to her teammate. When she got about ten feet away Rae saw her and jumped. "Are you okay?" Asked Starfire. Rae shook her head. "I need to talk to Kentaro." She said quietly, rubbing her head. A moment later a tree exploded, sending Ino (who was sitting up against it) flying. "Now." Said Rae, a little louder than before. Star pointed over to where Kentaro Sensei sat. Rae walked over to him and plopped on the ground in front of him. "I think my father is coming." She said quickly. He paused, with a potato chip almost to his mouth, and asked, "How do you know that?" She explained what she had felt over the last day, the crappy headache and losing control of her powers. "And it only happens when he's around." She finished. Kentaro nodded. "How bad is he?" He asked, setting the bag of potato chips down. Raven shuddered. "Well he is a demon, who could probably give Kiyubi a run for its money, and he wants me dead." Suddenly Starfire busted out of the bushes next to them, causing Kentaro and Rae to jump with surprise. "I'd like to see him try!!!" She yelled. Rae covered her ears and sighed. '_This is why I didn't want to tell her.'_ Thought Rae. "I'll kick his ass before he knows what hit him!!!" "Starfire calm down." Said Kentaro. Star (with an anime vein on her forehead) sat next to Raven and sighed. "He will not get anywhere near Raven, I promise." Star scooted closer to Rae, resting her head on Rae's shoulder. "Who does he think he is," Mumbled Star. "Trying to kill my best friend." Rae smiled to herself. _'Sometimes it's a good thing to have a dog demon as a friend.' _Out loud Rae said, "Don't worry Star; I can take care of myself." Then she got up and went into the tent. Star, who was now board, decided to go see what Naruto was doing. She found him spying on Sasuke. "What are you doing?" She asked in a whisper. Naruto Jumped. "Hi Star, I was just trying to decide what to do to Sasuke." He said grinning. "Wanna help?" Star smiled. "I'll detract him while you sneak in from behind and get him with the Kage Bushin No Jutsu." Naruto nodded and left. Star walked out of the bushes and tapped Sasuke on the shoulder. He spun around, with a kunai in his hand and slashed Star on the cheek. "What was that for!?" Demanded Star, outraged. He started to apologize but Star punched him. He got up and spat out blood. "That hurt!" He said, rubbing his cheek. "How do you think I feel!?" Asked Star pointing to the gash on her cheek, which was now bleeding freely. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but 7 orange blurs came flying out of a tree and grabbed him. After they tied him to a tree the real Naruto hopped out of the tree. "Haha! Got you Sasuke!!" Said Naruto. Naruto turned around to thank Star and saw that she was bleeding. "What happened?" He asked, concerned. "Mister Uchiha here decided to attack me." She said while glaring at Sasuke. "You hit a girl!?" Said Naruto. "She snuck up on me!" Said Sasuke, trying to defend himself. "If you weren't so bent on killing your brother you probably wouldn't be so paranoid!" Yelled Naruto. Sasuke looked hurt. "If you weren't so worried about your new girlfriend and becoming Hokage, you would start thinking about the consequences of your actions and realize that some dreams never come true!" Yelled Sasuke, indicating Star. Naruto glanced at her. "She's not my girlfriend." He mumbled. "That's right you can't get one, 'cause you're a loser that nobody likes." Said Sasuke. Naruto ran off, looking very hurt. Star started to follow. "What about me?" Asked Sasuke. She thought about leaving him there, but threw a kunai at the ropes holding him. The ropes fell and he got up. Star glared at him and then left after Naruto. She found him practicing hitting targets with kunai. "Naruto, are you ok?" She asked him. He nodded, without looking at her, and continued. "Sasuke didn't mean those things he said." Star told him. "Yes he did." Replied Naruto. After a few minutes of silence Star got up and stood in front of Naruto. She met his blue eyes and smiled. "If it helps, I don't think you're a loser. And I believe that you will become Hokage, 'cause I can't think of anyone better for the job." With that she left him to practice, and went back to camp.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Hey Star, wake up." Star sat up, fingering her hair out of her face. '_What the heck?!'_ wondered Star trying to figure out what happened. Rae raised an eyebrow when Star looked up. "You fell asleep" "When did I have time for that? I don't even remembering sitting down; I was just looking for Naruto." Rae quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her upwards "Come on lets get out of here Now!" "What the hell is your problem? And what's with me falling asleep without knowing it?" Yelled Star as Rae dragged her through the forest. "Answer me Woman!" Then all of the sudden Rae stopped and Star slammed in to her. "Owwww!" Star looked up and noticed they were at the edge of the forest. Rae had a blank look on her face, then it turned into a look of surprise. "What is it now?" asked Star irritated "My headache is gone." "So, isn't that a good thing?" asked Star "No!" answered Rae as she broke into a run back towards the camp. Hey wait a minute you still haven't answered my question, HEY!" Yelled Star as she ran to catch up. Rae finally stopped when she got to the camp, she paused to find out were everyone was using her powers. Most of the group was close to the river, except Bee who was in her tent. Star finally came up towards Rae "Would you answer my question already." Demanded Star "Bee came on lets go to the river." Said Rae deliberately ignoring Star. Bee popped out of the tent "Why" "Just cuz" Said Rae as she started walking towards the river "Come on Star lets go" Star got this pissed off look "No not until you answered my question." "Well, then your not going to get your answer" Rae kept walking. Star sighed and started walking. "What question?" asked Bee "Nothing!" Answered Star with a cross look. When they reach about halfway to the river, Rae stopped "Hey Star can you get the others there in the forest." Star went off with a snort. Bee waited with Rae "Hey what was that question you and Star were talking about?" "It was nothing" Rae kept looking towards the forest. A few seconds later Star along with the others came out of the forest "Hey what's going on?" asked Naruto with annoyed look on his face. "Come on let's go" commanded Rae. Several questions were asked but Rae ignored him. When the river came in sight they saw Kentaro talking or more like shouting at a dark figure across the river. When they got closer the figure across the river came into focus; he had short messy back hair, green piercing eye, and he looked about 6'5''. He wore a black trench coat that had two chains around the back of the waste. On the first chain was a long Katana. Rae was the first to reach Kentaro. "Looks like you meet my father." Said Rae with a blank face. "FATHER!" yelled everyone, but Star's was the loudest. "Tha…That's That Jerk!" Rae bowed her head as Star went into a ranting rage.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Star fell quiet as the wind shifted. Sniffing the air she shuddered, the man was of demon blood and seemed very powerful. The metallic sent of blood hung around him like a thick smoke. She glanced at Rae, who was staring at the ground. "Raven, this guy can't be your father!" She shouted, trying to ignore the fact that he smelled like her dark haired friend. "Ah, you must be Starfire." Said the man, his voice was deep and smooth. "You're the one who made my Raven go soft. . . Something I will have to fix now." Star glared at him. "She's not yours! And just who are you anyway!?" A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "We'll just see about that. . . And as for my name, it is Fejaro." Raven looked up and met her father's eyes. "What do you want?" She asked in a whisper. "Simple, I need you for a ritual. It works like this, I sacrifice you using a forbidden jutsu and I get all of your power. And using that power I can wipe out all who appose me." Raven opened her mouth to say something but Star cut her off. "Who pissed in your cornflakes!?" Star yelled at the demon. Everyone but Naruto and Fejaro, who looked even pissed now, got sweat drops. "He has cornflakes?" Asked Naruto. Raven suppressed a smirk, Star and Naruto had a habit of saying inappropriate things at inappropriate times. "Well as much as I'd like to stay and talk I came here for one thing and that thing is Raven." '_The tone he talks about her in makes you think he's talking about a dog or a piece of trash.' _Thought Star, now shaking in furry. "If you want her you have to get through me." Said the purple eyed girl. "Very well. . ." Responded the demon. He disappeared and reappeared beside them, attacking Kentaro first. Soon clones of him appeared and attacked the group. "Now you will see what true power is." Said Fejaro, as he (and all his clones) pulled out their swords. He attacked Kentaro with such speed all he could do was block the more harsh of the blows. Star heard Bee gasp as the clone slashed across her back with his Katana, barley missing her spine. "Flying Orb Jutsu!" Yelled Bee. She disappeared in a flash of green and blue. She popped up behind the clone and went to kick him, but he anticipated this and slashed backwards, sending Bee flying into a tree. She was knocked out cold as soon as she hit. "BEE!" Screamed Star. As soon as she was distracted the Fejaro clone moved in on Star and slashed a large gash across her chest. Hot blood spilled out and soaked her clothing. Kentaro was injured and to the point of passing out. He glanced over at Star and his eyes widened. Her eyes became cat like slits and her hands became claws. The sickening sound of sizzling flesh reached his ears as Star's flesh pulled back together. Naruto had changed also, his eyes now red, cat like, and hands grew claws. A tail of chakra erupted from his back end. Naruto's eyes flickered back and forth looking for prey, but they stopped on Star, who had sprouted two tails. He ran towards Star, who had finished off her clone and went to help Rae, who was fighting two clones. Star flew towards the first clone and clawed madly at his throat. He 'poofed' a star turned to Rae. She was covered in blood, but Star could sense it came from a jutsu, Blood shield jutsu where the user can pull blood from a wound and form a shield. Starfire glanced around and saw that, besides her, Raven, Naruto and Kentaro, everyone was either knocked out or close to it. Star pulled her lightning sword and started fighting. They were evenly matched, but she knew that he was holding back. So she did something she was never supposed to do, evolved into her three tailed form. Naruto had gone to help Kentaro fight as a third tail sprouted. She then lost the ability to tell between friends and foes and attacked with all her might. She threw the clone towards Rae and went after the real demon. She punched Naruto in the head, kicked him aside and then punched Kentaro, sending him flying into the river. After Star went for the demon's throat and she managed to slash it causing hot blood to spill on her hand. This shocked Fejaro, even though he didn't show it, he back flipped over her head, doing hand signs as he went. He hit the ground and yelled, "Chakra Sealing!!!" As Star turned around and ran right into his palm, which slammed into her stomach. She gasped and fell to the ground gasping for air. He bent down and pulled a kunai out of his pouch and stabbed in about an inch deep into Star's neck. "Secret Jutsu: Beast curse seal!" A black curse mark appeared around the kunai and Star screamed in pain. He then leaned down and whispered softly into her ear, "I will be back for you and my daughter. . . This makes things so much more interesting." And with that he disappeared. Raven ran over to Star, who was on the ground and screaming. She sat down next to her and pulled her to her chest. Lain _'It's all my fault. . .They were trying to protect me.' _Rae thought to herself, fighting off tears. Star's screams quieted down to sobs as she held her neck. Raven moved Star's hand and her eyes widened "The curse seal. . ." She said in a barley audible whisper. Star then passed out from the pain and Rae laid her on the ground, and glanced around for the rest of her team. Kentaro had climbed out of the river and stumbled over to the girls. "Raven, what happened to. . ." He trailed off when he saw the mark. "That kisama. . ." He growled. He bent down and looked at Star with worried eyes. "Go get Bee; I'll carry her and Naruto." He told Raven. "I can carry myself! Believe it!" Yelled Naruto .He struggled to get up, failing miserably several times before he actually got to his feet. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sasuke were on their feet now and they each picked up one of the knocked out girls. They walked back to camp and Kentaro rushed into the tent, laying Starfire down and preparing a jutsu to seal the curse. He did some hand signs and placed his palm down on her neck. "Cursed sealing." Smoke rose from the wound and Star screamed. "It's no use." Said a voice from the door way. Kentaro turned abound and glared at Raven. "His jutsus don't work like that. . . You can't seal them and she had a 1 in 20 chance of survival." He turned back to Star, who had fallen back into a restless and painful sleep, and gently brushed a lock of hair off her face. "Don't die on me." He whispered, kissing her forehead. "Daijobu ka? (Are you alright?)" Asked Kentaro, turning back to face Raven. "I'm fine." She said, not totally lying. Physically she was fine; emotionally she was hurting worse than she had been in years. "Anata wa? (What about you?)" She asked. "I'll be fine when she is fine." He said quietly. Raven nodded and left to check on Bee, avoiding the others so she didn't have to answer their questions about Star.

Kisama means Bastard (for all you non Japanese foke)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rae sat in silence as she healed Bee's wounds. After healing those who had the worse wounds (which was most of them) she went to the forest to rest. Once she rested for a little while, she started to get back to normal. She tried to remember who she had healed but most of it was a blur. She stood up, wondering how long she had been out in the woods. When Rae got up and looked around she realized how far out she was, she had never gone this distance before. She sighed knowing she couldn't backtrack because she didn't remember how she got there in the first place. Rae decided to get atop a tree to see if she could see camp. When she got to the top and sat there for a while, irritation set it, because all she could see was tree tops. Rae sat there for some odd minutes till she could sense where the others were. Rae created a black disk and jumped on. 'I wouldn't have wasted so much time if I wasn't tired,' the thought of being tired made her yawn. On the way back all she could think about was Star and her father. After spacing off for a while she noticed her magic had silver strands forming in it. Rae's eyes widened, then she got even more irritated. 'This is bad. Good thing I'm almost to camp.' When she finally got just outside of camp, she let her disk disappear five feet off the ground. Just as she landed she sense someone just behind her. In a half a second she spun around and has a kunai to the person's neck. Then she realized that it was Sasuke, he had blocked her attack. She sighed and put her kunai back. "Sorry..." apologized Rae. She turned and started walking towards camp. "Hey, where have you been?" "resting." Sasuke walked behind Rae for a little while. "Is there something you need?" Rae asked. Sasuke was quiet. "After what happened... I realized that we're not as different as I thought." With that Rae turned to tell something to Sasuke, about how that was no where near true. But...she couldn't, Sasuke gave a small pained smile and took off. Rae then finally wandered back to camp. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The morning light came shining through the partially un-zipped tent door as Kentaro lay asleep on the ground. He shivered as the wind blew across him, and shifted uncomfortably. It had been a week since Raven's father had come and Starfire had only gotten worse. She had a fever and her breathing had become more and more labored. A soft moan roused him out of his sleep. He rolled over and stared at Starfire for a moment before getting up. Kentaro opened the tent door fully and stiffly walked out. Raven was up and when she saw him she got up and walked towards the tent. As she walked by she said, "Morning, Sensei." He nodded and walked over to check on Bee. Raven went into the tent where Star was and found someone beat her to it. Naruto sat next Starfire, talking to her softly. "You're the only one like me. . . The only one who knows what I'm going through. So you can't die, because if you do I'd be alone again. And Kentaro hasn't eaten in five days, and Raven is doing just as bad. . . So stay alive for them if you won't for yourself or me." Naruto's blue eyes stared down at Star as she shifted in her sleep. "So get well soon." As he got up Raven moved into the shadows. Once he was gone Raven went over to Star and knelt down and felt her forehead. _'She's probably dehydrated.' _Rae thought to herself. She turned her back for a moment to grab some medication from Kentaro's bag and when she turned back Star was gone. _'Where the hell did she go!?'_ Raven thought in a panic. She ran out of the tent and was swamped by an evil chakra. Star, who was engulfed with purple swirls and the seal on her stomach was glowing bright red, was holding Sakura by the throat. A sadistic smile came across her face as she pulled a kunai out of her weapons pouch. "Star, don't do it! Put Sakura down!" Said Bee, who was trying to calm her sister. Kentaro came running from the woods. "Starfire!" He yelled. Sasuke calmly walked over to Star. "Your need to fight it. . . I know how you feel right now." He drew closer and met her eyes, Sharingan activated. She was memorized by his crimson eyes and dropped Sakura, taking slow steps towards him. Sakura scrambled over to where Ino was and hid behind her. _'The hypnotic eye._' Thought Raven. The purple swirls receded and Star collapsed into Sasuke's arms. He carried her over to the tent and gently laid her down on her sleeping bag. "Thanks Sasuke." Said Raven softly as he left the tent. He pulled down his collar and reviled a mark similar to Star's. "Let's just say I know what she's going through." And with that he walked off towards the woods as if nothing happened.

A day later.

Star sat in her tent listening to music on her I-Pod and reading a book. She had been left alone at camp with Shikamaru and Sasuke while the others went to scout the area. Her favorite song, 'Name' by the Goo Goo Dolls, came on and she started singing.

"And even though the moment passed me by...I still can't turn away...Cause all the dreams you never thought you'd lose...Got tossed along the way...And letters that you never meant to send  
Get lost or thrown away...And now we're grown up orphans that never knew their names. We don't belong to no one that's a shame...But if you could hide beside me maybe for a while...And I won't tell anyone your name... And I won't tell them your name...Scars are souvenirs you never lose  
the past is never far...Did you lose yourself somewhere out there? Did you get to be a star? And doesn't it make you sad to know that life is more than who we are? You grew up way too fast. And now there's nothing to believe...And reruns all become our history...A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio...And I won't tell anyone your name. And I won't tell them your name. I think about you all the time. But I don't need the same...It's lonely where you are come back down. And I won't tell them your name. . ." Star heard clapping and her head snapped up. Sasuke was standing in the door way, a smirk playing on his face. "You sing pretty well." He said, moving to sit beside her. "Thanks." She replied, a pink tinge coming to her cheeks. Star tossed her I-pod and book into her bag and stared at Sasuke. "You like Raven, don't you?" She asked suddenly. It was his turn to blush, but he quickly looked down to hide it. A smug look crossed Star's face. "Ha, you do!" "Shut up, Baka. How's your neck doing?" He said trying to change the subject. "Fine, but I have a question." "Hmm?" "Would you mind if I adopted you as my brother?" Sasuke looked surprised. "Sure, I guess." Star hugged him and said, "Thanks for stopping me yesterday." He 'hn-ed' and got up to leave. "Oh and brother?" "Yeah." "Don't try any thing perverted with Rae; I'm not above killing family." Sasuke shook his head, laughing, "Neither am I Sis." Then he left Star alone again.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20  
Sasuke sat quietly in a tree thinking about his new siblingry. It brought back memories of his real family. He shook his head and sighed as he tried to go deep into thought of something else. His thought was soon interrupted by someone singing. They weren't bad, but they should keep their day job. He could tell it was a girl, but not one he knew. "She is the one named Sailor Moon!" she finished happily. She hummed a different tune now. From Sasuke's embarrassing 'bent over for you to spank me' position he could tell she had blonde hair to her shoulders and had a normal 'ninja' build for a girl. Her pants were baggy and had a tank top on. She suddenly stopped and even Sasuke could hear Star singing again. "Not fair..." the girl muttered, beginning to walk towards the voice. Sasuke followed her quietly. "Oh a camp." she looked around without touching anything and smiling. "Smile?" Sasuke asked. "Who's there?" The girl stood strait. Shikamaru came out of a tent. "What a drag... are you an intruder?" the girl shook her head but then stopped to think and then nodded. "I am intruding, but I've done nothing... you can ask him." she said pointing to Sasuke. Sasuke felt a little naked, her knowing where he was, so he just showed himself and stood next to Shikamaru. "Who are you?" asked Shikamaru. "Oh! How rude. My name is-" she stopped looking to an unsuspected Jiraiya. She laughed nervously. "There you are... give it back." "No." she said it like answering the question. At this time Star peeked out of the tent. "People..." she commented. Jiraiya punched the girl, causing her to fall to her knees. "No... Its mine." she got up and did hand signs that led to only a distraction. When Jiraiya realized this, her head had already impacted with his stomach. He only took a step or two back and he hit her in the back. She landed on her stomach. Jiraiya stepped on her hand to hold it down. "Bakayaro!" she yelled, along with plenty of other colorful Japanese at the sage. "Sorry about this guys, this girl-" he stopped talking to the three to look down at the girl biting on his ankle. "Owowowowowwwww!" Jiraiya let out an unmanly yell as he shook his leg, to no avail of getting his biter off. At this point everyone was returning. "Wha- Pervy sage?!" Naruto yelled, Jiraiya stopped, looking at the small crowd. "Well, this is awkward..." the girl stood up and threw a small scroll at Jiraiya. "Next time it won't be free." The thought, "What won't be free next time?" went through everyone's mind. Jiraiya looked at Kentaro. "Since she's already here, can you look after her?" Kentaro just nodded; there was no point in saying no. "Can we have some background?" he asked. "Oh! Yes, again, how rude. My names is Kuroshiro, but please call me Kuro." "What kind of Ninja are you?" asked Rae, wary of the newcomer. "...my favorite color is orange!" she said happily. Most sweat dropped, but a few got angry. With that the group had a true misfit from who knows where, and her favorite color is orange. "Nice to meet you Kuro, I'm Naruto." Kuro smiled and shook Naruto's hand. A few days later No one really could tell that Kuro was there, she was quiet, but brought a cheerful attitude with her constantly. Rae still didn't like her all that much, obviously avoiding questions of her origin. When someone asks she changes the subject, Rae was talking to Sasuke about it, which was equally uncomfortable with the weirdo. "She's hyper in a quiet way." Rae nodded. "If anyone remembers she was here, I'm sure Naruto and she would have... interesting conversations." Rae gave the speaker a small glare. "Never mind..." Sasuke sighed. "Excuse me..." Rae and Sasuke looking to Kuro. She smiled. "Sorry... but would you mind if I sat with you..." Rae gave off a 'no' vibe. "Okay then..." she walked away, muttering something to herself nervously. "You scared her..." Rae just looked away. Everyone has a person or group they were talking or fighting with. Kuro sat against a tree near Shikamaru, and they just sat there quietly.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Rae sat with her back against a very large oak tree, grumpily watching Kuro talking to Kentaro. It had been two days since Kuro had come and the others were slowly warming up to her, all of them except Rae_.' I don't like her.'_ Thought Rae to herself. _'We know nothing about her. She could be a spy or worse.' _Star came out of the tent just as Kuro finished talking to her sensei. "Hey." Said Kuro quietly. Star looked at her with curiosity. "How come you won't tell us things about yourself?" Asked Starfire. "I _have _told you about myself." Kuro retorted. "Like my name and favorite color." She finished with a smug smile. Star got an anime-vein and said, with a twitching eye, "More than that, dobe." "Who do you think you're calling dobe!? Dobe!" She shot back.Anime scene. Star glared at Kuro, causing her to shrink in fear. Stars head grew very big. "You, dobe! That's who!" Star growled through very large sharp teeth. End anime scene. Star stopped and took a deep breath. "Sorry. . ." She mumbled. Kuro jumped up and out her hand, smiling. "Truce?" She asked. Star eyed her with suspicion but accepted the hand shake. "Yay! Now we can be friends right?" Star found herself smiling. "Sure." She said quietly. Raven watched this with a hint of jealously. She felt as if her and Star was drifting apart and that she was being replaced by other friends. "Maybe it's for the best. . . She won't be hurt as bad by them." Sasuke walked over and looked downed at Rae. He stared at her for a moment, then looked away blushing. "Kentaro said to tell you we're leaving." He said in his normal monotone. Raven nodded and went to gather her things.

A week later.

They were about a days walk from the hidden cloud village. The group was tired hungry and extremely grumpy. The fact that it was raining didn't help any either. "It's so wet!" Whined Star, madly shaking her head in attempts to dislodge the water from her hair. "Chill loser." Said Sasuke, smacking the back of her head as he walked by. "We know it's wet. It sure isn't dry." "Thin ice Sas. . . Thin ice." Muttered Star, rubbing the large lump on the back of her head. "Is that a threat?" He called over his shoulder. "Damn straight." She said. He stopped and turned to face her, an evil smirk on his face. "I don't take threats lightly." "And I don't give um lightly, Sir. Emo!" Sasuke's eye twitched. "Sir. . .Emo?" He said slowly. "Ha! I love it!" Said Kuro happily. "Sir. Emo!" The cheesy grin on her face became even wider when she saw several anime veins appear on his head. "Sir. Emo! Sir. Emo!!" Chanted Star and Kuro, skipping merrily in a circle around Sasuke. "CUT IT OUT!!!" Screamed Sasuke. The girls ran away with anime tears streaming down their faces and Sasuke in hot pursuit. Kentaro sighed. He was EXTREMELY glad this trip was almost over. Ino and Sakura had become more accustom to Rae and Star. Meaning that they learned not to pick fights with them, mostly in fear of bodily harm. Star and Kuro ran over behind Raven and hid. "Save me Raven!" Pleaded Star as Sasuke drew closer, a grinning evilly. Raven looked down at them with a bored look on her face. "What did you do this time?" She asked. "We called him Sir. Emo." Said Kuro cheerfully. Raven suppressed a laugh and stepped aside. "I'd try to kill you too, if you called me that." "Traitor. . ." Muttered Star with a glare. Raven looked at her for a moment. Pain and sadness flashed through her dark eyes. Then she turned around and started walking towards the front of the group. "She has been acting depressed lately." Commented Sasuke. Star's gaze shifted towards him. "Yeah she has, I'm gonna go talk to her." Sasuke nodded and she left to find Raven. As she walked towards the front of the group Kentaro stopped her. "We're stopping for the night." She nodded and replied, "Ok, I'm going to look for Raven."

_//There's so much more about you that you never let them see, You turn away, But not to me, And I know how they tried to take you, Held you up and meant to break you down, But you can't be,//_

Star found Rae sitting in a tree over looking a lake. She leaped up into the tree and sat next to her. "What's wrong?" She asked softly. Raven shifted her weight and leaned away from Star. "Nothing." She replied. "Bull shit." Said Star harshly. "I can tell by the way you speak, sit and the way you avert your eyes that you're in pain. Something is wrong." Raven sighed. "Have we really grown that close?" Whispered Raven. "You tell me." Replied Starfire, in the same soft whisper.

_//For so long I tried to reach you, I know I'm almost there, I'm close enough for you to see,//_

"Fine." Said the dark haired girl. "I don't know if I should stay or not. Staying endangers you and the others. And if I leave I don't know where I'll go, but I think I'll have too." Tears flowed freely down Raven's face now. This scared Star more than anything. Her strong, 'I can kill anyone and show no emotion while doing it', friend had never cried in front of her before.

_//You've been hiding in the shadows, Have you forgotten how we used to dream, Let me remind you, The light doesn't blind you at all, It just helps you see, Can you see, Yeah you have become  
Yeah you have become beautiful,//_

Star pulled her friend into a hug. "You don't have to leave. We are in this together. So no leaving." Raven drew back and looked at her as if she didn't quite believe her. That also scared Star. If Rae set her mind to leaving she would. And even the whole group couldn't stop her. Star looked at Raven with tears in her eyes. "Raven, you just can't leave!" Said Star. "You mean so much to me. Without you I . . . I don't think I could live. I know your going through pain but we can help you, we're your family."

_//And I can't be the stranger, That's been sleeping in your bed just, Turn around and come to me  
I feel all the pain inside, And everything you been denied you feel, It's all you feel// _

Raven looked away from Star, guilty. If she wanted to protect Star it might mean having to hurt her. "Starfire, you don't understand. . ." Began Rae. "I understand that you have pain . . . That you want to protect all of us. . . I want to protect you from me, but going away will hurt everyone. We all have our own demons. And some of those demons need to be slain by more than one person."

_//You've been hiding in the shadows, Have you forgotten how we used to dream, Let me remind you, The light doesn't blind you at all, It helps you see, Can you see, Yeah you have become, Yeah you have become beautiful, Yeah you have become, Yeah you have become beautiful,//_

Raven sighed as Star's words sunk in. She didn't want to leave. Truth be told it was killing her to be so distant from the wolf vessel, and leaving her and the rest of the team would kill part of her. _'But I have no choice.' _She turned to Star and gave her a quick hug. "Ai shiteru, and Arigatou." (Translation 'I love you and thank you.') She said before knocking her out. Rae then took off running. With no idea of where she was headed. Soon she realized she was crying. She quickly wiped her tears and tried to ignore the deep feeling that she betrayed Star. _'I had to knock her out then. She would have told Kentaro and I would have had to fight them when I tried to leave.' _She Stopped in a tree and looked back at the camp and spotted Sasuke sitting by the lake. What she didn't know was that a certain snake Sanin was watching her. "Oh yes. . . She will do quite nicely."

_//Brush back your hair and look around you, Feeling like the truth has found you here, You're here with me, let love become the mirror, With no fear where you're from, You have become beautiful.//_

End of Chapter 21. (Yes i know you hate me now Muahahaha!!!)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Rae was walking through a market of a small busy village. She had to change her clothes so that is her friends managed to track her down, they wouldn't notice her right away. Plus the outfit she was wearing made her feel like she was sticking out. It might have to do with the fact she had the sense of someone following her. Rae slipped into a shop that caught her eye. She was also planning on letting the person who was following her get close enough so she could scan their mind and see what they were up to. For a few minutes she looked at around the store. She saw something that looked familiar, it was a hair clip. Then the person who was following her was close enough to scan. She stood there staring at the hair clip. When she found out who it was, she grabbed the clip and bought it and left for the closest inn. On her way to said destination she was trying to figure things out. 'Why is Kabuto following me? Why did Orochimaru send him? What does he want with me?' thought Rae with an annoyed sigh. 'Not only do I have to deal with father, I have to deal with HIM too..." Rae's thought process was interrupted when she ran into someone knocking them down. Rae gasped, shocked. She had been so busy worrying so hard she wasn't paying attention. "I'm sorry." Rae said to the guy on the ground, as he brought himself back to his feet. When he turned to Rae, she blushed, 'He's cute...' she thought. He had short black hair with blue eyes, similar to hers and he looked to be about three inches taller than her. When Rae looked him in the eye, he too blushed. His eyes averted themselves away. "There's no need to be sorry, I shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the road." Before Rae could say anything more, two other boys ran up behind the 'cute' one. "Hey Arashi who's your new girlfriend?" The moment "girlfriend" was said both Rae and Arashi gave a sharpened glare. Arashi turned and said to the boys in a serious tone, "She's not my girlfriend, she accidentally ran into me, that's all." The boys got this scared look and began to back up a little. "Isn't that right... uhmm, I'm sorry I forgot to ask you're name?" asked Arashi. "It's Rae." she replied.

Back at Camp

"I can't believe we finally got here, I thought we were going to have to walk for another month." Complained Bee, as she and the other girls sat in a hotel room. Then Kuro stood and announced that she was going to the onsen. The rest of the girls slowly started to follow one by one. Star sat in the onsen's hot water, thinking about Rae, and then about Sasuke, and then about Rae and Sasu- "Hah." started Star as an idea was born, causing everyone to look at her for she didn't have much to say all day. "What?" asked the group of girls. "I have a really good idea." Star and the others came up with a complete plan off of her idea. The plan was to ask the guys on a picnic and once everyone was done eating, give them odorless and tasteless sake. Then once it took effect they would leave them to themselves and watched from a hidden place. Soon the plan was set in motion. Naruto was up for it, and Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke didn't care. The whole time Kuro was paying complete attention to Shikamaru, with that weird look on her face. Star refused to say anything even though she knew what was happening in that weird girls mind. After the drinks were distributed and the guys fell for it more and more. "Well, sirs, we'll be off now." Star stated. When Star, Bee, Sakura, Ino and Hinata (who unwillingly went along) were hidden they realized Kuro was still out there. "Oh my gawd, she's drunk too!" Star muttered, giving herself a faceplam. "Oh well, dragging her out now would only cause trouble." Bee whispered. The guys talked nonsense and Ino and Sakura grew bored. with the drunken crew  
Kuro looked so expressionless, which was very unlike her. Sasuke's face has been shadowed. Naruto was nudging Shikamaru and laughing along with Kiba. Shikamaru had been muttering something indescribable to any human. "Hey guys... is there something on your minds or something?" Kuro asked. Star was a little more proud of the weirdo. Shikamaru only looked at Kuro. "There's this really hot girl..." Kuro became more content along with the hidden girls to Shikamaru's words. "She's really awesome, but kinda secretive." Kuro was almost falling on her face from listening so hard. Shikamaru gave this huge smiled you would never ever see again. "Tamari." Kuro smiled after he said it and just kept smiling. Naruto nudged Shikamaru and laughed. "I think Starfire is pretty! I really like her... you know, like how I used to like Sakura." Star's eyes widened. "Woah..." Bee's voice was barley heard by Star now. "What about you Sasuke?" Sasuke finally looked up. At this time everything was quite other than Kuro stumbling away in an odd slump. Hinata took off after her. Al attention went back to Sasuke. "Right now... I'm really hurting." "You Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed. "Rae's gone and no one knows where." Star's eyes dimmed. Naruto went to say something but Sasuke just stood up and yelled, "Shut up idiot!" before leaving. With that the fun was over.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

With Raven

Raven eyed the boys behind Arashi, one had short, spiky, blue hair with large green eyes. He was slightly shorter than Arashi and had a light tan. The boy on the right had long silver hair, pulled back like Neji's hair, and blue eyes. He was taller than Arashi and had pale skin. "Are you ready to leave?" Asked the silver-haired boy. "Leiko, don't be rude." Arashi said to the boy. He turned around and looked at Raven. "We were just about to get dinner. . . Do you want to join us?" He asked with a smile. Raven blushed and replied, "I wouldn't want to impose." "Oh no, it'll be alright." He said turning to the other boys. 'Right guys?" They nodded and started walking towards the ramen bar. "Come on." He said, taking Raven's hand and pulling her along after the other boys. They reached the ramen bar and, once they were seated, ordered some beef ramen. _'Star's favorite.'_ Raven thought gloomily. "So where are you from?" Asked Leiko. Raven frowned. "I'm not really 'from' any where." "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to pry." He said, stuffing ramen in his mouth. "Hey Zori, why are you so quiet?" Asked Arashi. The blue haired boy glanced at him then shrugged. Raven studied Zori, he seemed. . . Odd. But not in a bad way. And he, like the other two, was fairly attractive. Not as attractive as Arashi, but close. After Raven finished her food she got up and placed some money on the table. "Thanks for the company but I have to find a hotel room before it gets any darker." "You can stay with us." Said Arashi. "We have a big hotel room, so we have plenty of room." Raven pondered this and nodded slowly. "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

The next morning back at the Hidden Cloud Village.

Star walked down to the lake, just outside of town, and sat under a large oak tree. Thick mist surrounded her as she stared out across the water. She thought back to before Raven left, the fight's they had and the time they spent together. Tears stung her eyes as she whispered, "Raven, I will find you and bring you back." The sun was just rising, pink and purple light shot through the mist on the mountain across from her. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She would have dosed off if not for the sound of flapping wings. Her eyes shot open and she looked down at the waters edge. A small raven sat knee deep in water, drinking. "Hello wing-sister." She whispered softly. The bird turned around and looked at her, cocking it's head to the side. Star held out her hand and the raven stepped forward. Some twigs snapped behind Star and she spun around, spooking the bird in the process. Sasuke stood behind her, and apologetic look on his face. "Sorry," He mumbled. "I didn't mean to scare you." Star nodded and scooted closer to the tree. Sasuke sat down next to her and sighed. Soon the silence was unbearable. "What's up with you Sas?" "I'm alive." He said quietly. Star laughed bitterly. "That seem to be the only thing we got going for us right now, huh?" Sasuke nodded and shifted his gaze to the water. A moment later he realized that Star was crying. He looked at her for a moment then pulled her onto his lap. "I just want the pain to stop!" Said Star, sobbing into his chest. "Shhh, it's going to be alright." He said, a single tear sliding down his face. He knew it was a lie, but didn't know what else to say. _'I don't think it's going to be alright for a long time.'_ He thought to himself. Star's cried silently now, shaking violently. Sasuke pulled her closer and buried his face into her hair and let out all the sadness he had been feeling. They both hadn't cried since Raven left, so they sat there for awhile, taking comfort in each others presence. An hour passed and Star fell asleep so Sasuke pulled her closer and laid back against the tree. Soon he fell into a dreamless sleep himself.

three hours later

Naruto was worried when Star disappeared, so he took it upon himself to look for her. surge followed her chakra trail until he reached the lake. The wind picked up, ruffling his blond locks, and he took a deep breath. The air smelt like fresh water and flowers, with a hint of pine from the near by woods. _'Maybe after I find Star we can go for a walk through the woods.' _He thought to himself with a smile. He walked around a large tree and his eyes widened. Star was asleep on top of Sasuke, his arms rapped around her and head resting on her shoulder. "No. . ." He whispered. A surge of demonic chakra hit his blood stream and Star opened her eyes, blinking the sleep out of them, then looked at Naruto. He looked really hurt. Then she realized that she had fallen asleep on Sasuke and he had his arms rapped around her. Naruto turned and ran, hot tears streaming down his face. Star got up, waking Sasuke. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I'll see you later brother, I have to find Naruto. He saw us sleeping together and. . . well." Sasuke sigh and nodded. "The little Dobe probably thinks we're together." Star shook her head and took off after Naruto.

Naruto ran away from the lake as fast as he could. _'Damn Sasuke, he's always been better than me. And now Star thinks so too.' _He thought miserably.He finally stopped when he reached a clearing in the center of the woods. Pulling his jacked closer to him he sat down against a log and tried to stop the tears from flowing. A minute later Star came running into the clearing. "Naruto, let me explain." She said quietly, walking towards him. Naruto looked away from her and wiped his tears on his sleeve. "You don't have to explain anything. . . You like Sasuke, and now your together." He said, with more hate then he intended to use. Star flinched but walked over and sat in front of him none the less. "Naruto it's not what you think. We-" Naruto cut her off by saying, "Well what is it then!? Cause it sure looked like you like him to me!" The pain in his eyes almost brought Star to tears. "Listen to me!" She snapped. "Sasuke and me are not together! He's like my brother, I don't think of him that way." Naruto looked skeptical and looked like he was going to argue. "But why-" This time Star cut him off. . . With a kiss. Naruto's eyes widened and Star laced her fingers with his hair, pulling him closer. Naruto closed his eyes and gave a little back into the kiss until Star broke it. He looked at Star, who had a smug look on her face. "Better now?" She asked playfully. Naruto nodded and tried to suppress a grin. "So you and Sasuke aren't together." He said, the truth still sinking in. Star sighed and nodded. "Yeah, that's what I was trying to tell you." Star swung her around and looked in the direction towards town. "Shikamaru, Kiba and Kentaro are coming. I'll see you later Naruto." She smiled at him and jumped up into a tree, heading towards town. Once Star reached the inn she went into the room and plopped on her bed. Kuro looked up from her bed, where she sat drawing, and smiled at her. "What's up?" She asked. Star blushed at the memory of what had happened and buried her face into her pillow. "Stupid, Stupid impulses!" She groaned. Kuro grinned. "What did you do?" She asked the purple eyed girl. Star mumbled something inaudible. "What?" "I said I kissed the Kitsune!" Star yelled. She looked up from her pillow just in time to see Kuro jump onto her bed. "About time!" Said Kuro smugly. Star blushed more. Kuro was one of the only people who could make Star blush about things, though she didn't know why. "So do you like him?" Star was now at least ten shades of red. "I guess -///////-." She said, annoyed with Kuro for making her blush. "Well you should tell him!" Star's jaw dropped, "Are you crazy!? I don't do men!" "Oh, so you swing the other way. I see." Said Kuro, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. "That's not what I meant! I have never liked men, they're so. . . so." "Sexy?" Kuro finished for her. "No --'. I just don't like them. . . And I hate how Naruto make's me feel. . . But I also, I don't know, like it. . . -- The whole thing is really confusing." Star laid back on her bed with a sigh. "Ah, young love." Said Kuro. "Shut up, grandma." Star glanced around the room. "Where are the others?" She asked, noticing that they were alone. "They went out to shop." She replied. "I decided to stay here cause I'm broke D." Star giggled and grabbed her notebook. "Wanna draw?" She asked. Kuro nodded and grabbed her notebook.

With Naruto

Naruto got up after Star left and started walking, a big grin plastered on his face. He stopped and punched the air. "My first kiss!" He yelled victoriously. Then the thought of his kiss with Sasuke crossed his mind. He shuddered and said, "Or at least my first kiss from a girl." He continued his walk until he ran into Shikamaru. "What a drag." He muttered, picking himself up off the ground. "Oh, sorry Shikamaru. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Said Naruto, rubbing the back of his head. "No kidding." "Naruto, have you seen Star?" Asked Kentaro. Naruto blushed and looked away. "Yeah, she was going back to the Inn last time I saw her."Said the fox vessel. Kentaro raised an eyebrow. "Well we are leaving to look for Raven tomorrow. If we can't find her in a week we head back to Konoha and regroup." Naruto's stomach growled loudly. "Heh, I'm gonna go find something to eat." He then ran off towards town. Kentaro sweat dropped. "I guess some things never change. . ."

later that night. . .

Naruto walked nervously up and down the hall of the inn, debating weather to knock on the girl's door. He was dressed in cargo pants and a black t-shirt and he wore the neckless that Tsunade had given him. He finally stopped in front of the door and knocked quietly. His hands shook violently as he waited for the door to open. Finally the door opened and Bee pocked her head out. "Oh hi Naruto." She said cheerfully. "H-hi Bee, is Star there?" He asked, fighting to keep his voice calm. "Yeah one sec." She disappeared behind the door and a minute later Star stepped out. Her hair was damp, like she had taken a bath recently, and she was dressed in semi-tight jeans and a tight fitting tank top. Naruto stared for a moment then looked away blushing. "Hi, what's up?" She asked. He mustered up all of his courage and said, "I wanted to know if you would like to come out to eat with me." Star's eyes widened as she listened to his words. No one had ever asked her out before, mostly because of what she had inside of her. Star quickly turned around and went back inside. Naruto stood there disappointed. As he turned to leave Star came back out with shoes and a coat on. "So where too?" She asked happily. Naruto grinned. "Well I did have this place in mind. . ." Star smiled at him. "Dose it involve ramen?" She asked. Naruto nodded and grabbed her hand. "Come on, I'll show you!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Star woke up the next morning. She lay on her back, looking up. "Hey there!" Kuro said, appearing above Star's view. Star jumped a little, surprised of the sudden appearance so soon. "H-hey." she gave up a small smile. "How did your date go?" "How do you know?" Kuro smiled slyly. Star sat up. "Did you follow us?" Kuro shook her head. "Kiba told me that Naruto had bragged about it till they tied him upsidedown in a tree and shoved a sock in his mouth..." "What time is it?" Kuro looked at the clock. "Ten." There was a short silence. "Naruto is upside down in a tree?!" Star asked, about ready to jump out of bed. Kuro laughed and shook her head. "No, no, against the will of all the guys I got him down." "Was the sock clean?" Kuro eyes grew and she began to laugh again. "Yeah..." she choked out. Kuro soon left so Star could get dressed and so on. Star was humming happily, remembering last night. They went and ate, and then  
they went to the highest place of the city... and the stars... well they outshone the city lights. They talked a while, since Naruto had calmed down. Star sighed with a smile on her face, walking into the hall. When she looked up, she saw Sasuke and Kuro talking. Sasuke's back was to Star, so he didn't notice her, and as for Kuro, she looked really upset. Even though it was true, when Sasuke said something, it wasn't very nice, but this looked over the top. They stopped talking, and Kuro gave one last,  
almost to tears, glare to Sasuke before turning and leaving. "Hey... Nii-san, what was that about?" Star asked, stepping towards Sasuke. Sasuke only looked to Star and shrugged. "I dunno... she's weird." Star frowned and walked away. Kuro was sitting in a tree wearing her orange bandana.   
She had bought it the second no one was paying attention to her. Kuro was listening to Kiba and Naruto talk about her. "Yeah, she's low-key, easy to forget, you know?" Kiba asked. They had been discussing if Kuro was stealthy, or just really hard to remember. "I know... that day we had the picnic... I didn't even know she was there." "She could disappear and no one would notice." It was Shikamaru's voice. Kuro's heart began to pound,  
out of anger... or out of the other feelings she had? But what he said made her cry. The sad part was, no one stuck for her. Soon their voices drifted off.

1 hour later

Kuro hadn't been seen and Star wouldn't let anyone  
leave till they found Kuro. She took it upon herself to search. When she was walking, she could smell blood. She glanced around and saw where it was dripping from. Kuro sat in the tree completely relaxed as her scar was bleeding. "Where did that come from?" Star asked, standing on the end of the branch. Kuro jumped out of shock, and the wound and scar completely disappeared. Kuro shrugged. "Is it time to go?" she asked. Star nodded. 

With Rae 

Rae had a hard night. She couldn't sleep, not trusting the guys in the room; it was all kind of weird. Arashi had been so nice to her, and the other two were okay. The odd feeling of being stalked got on her mind a lot, not thrilled by the idea. Now, actually, that she was with sorta strangers, it made it worse. She couldn't tell them... they couldn't help... why had she left again? Oh yeah... the pain. Now it seemed like a mystery if she left because the pain she caused Star, or her own pain. 'Kuro.' she glared a little at the thought of this perfect example. Why was there so much detest to this plain girl, who would never get anything or anywhere? It made her sick. Maybe it was the reality that she had to suffer, while the lowlife could float on by in life. At that point Rae noticed all three guys, who she had been hanging with, looked uncomfortable. 'I need to calm down... no need to think of her.' With that last thought gone, she gave the guys an odd smile, and they returned them. Kuro sneezed, causing some people to scoot away. They had started traveling.  
Naruto and Star had been walking side by side and talking like normal friends. "It was nice staying in an Inn for a while." Kuro looked to Hinata, surprised that someone was talking to her. Kuro nodded. "I agree." Kuro liked Hinata, she seemed most connected somehow, it could be her byakugan, but Kuro said nothing about it, for she was not to know. "We'll stay in an Inn again soon. When... we find Raven." Hinata smiled and nodded shyly. Shikamaru had noticed that Hinata was also under the radar or most. But it was hard for the guys to forget her, because Kiba often brought her  
up. "Hey Sasuke... did you tell her?" Shikamaru asked, quietly. Sasuke nodded. "Why are you doing this Shikamaru... its mean?" "Oh and 'Sir Emo' can tell me what's nice and what's mean." Sasuke frowned. Shikamaru knew Sasuke was pretty down so he let it off. "It's because I have to keep ahead." With that the conversation was over. "Sensei, can we move a little   
faster?" Bee asked Kentaro. He nodded, knowing the next town wasn't too far away. They reached the town after an hour of travel. They were a large group in a large town. Kuro and Hinata were using the buddy system when Kuro bumped into someone. He was a very pretty man, white hair in a ponytail and some fell in the front, he looked about Kentaro's age and was  
wearing normal clothes. Hinata was also pushed back a few steps. Kuro looked at the person and Hinata felt Kuro clench her hand till it hurt. Hinata had been getting tougher lately and knew what to do. She palmed the guy in the middle of the chest and took off running, with Kuro in tow. They were now separate from the group. "Who was that guy?" Hinata asked, as soon as they were cleared. Kuro looked frightened. "Th-thank you... Hinata."   
she whispered hugging her. Hinata's eyes widened, not knowing what to do. The rest of the group stopped at a park in the middle of town to talk about the game plan, no one noticing Hinata or Kuro gone as if yet. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Star was the first to notice that Kuro was missing. "Where's Kuro?" She asked, looking around for the blond. Kiba walked up next to her, "Hinata's missing too." He said, clearly worried for his teammate. "Come on Kiba, Akamaru can track them." Said Sasuke. "And Ohtar can help too." Starfire looked at Sasuke, surprised that he would be the one to suggest that. When he shot her a questioning look he shrugged and took off behind Akamaru. Star swung around and whistled for the silver wolf. A moment later he came sprinting around the corner. . . With a mouthful of meat and an angry man chasing him. "Stop that thieving dog!" The man called, outraged. Star took off running, with Ohtar running close behind, and called loudly over her shoulder, "He's a wolf, not a dog!" After they outran the shop owner they paused to catch their breath. "That was fun!" Said Star happily. Ohtar sat gnawing on his prize. "I agree." Mumbled Ohtar. "Well, we have to find Kuro and Hinata." Stated Star after the wolf had finished his meat. "So let's get going." Star and Ohtar caught up with the group and they found the sent of their lost friends.

With Kuro and Hinata

Kuro was really upset and on the verge of tears. "Come on," Said Hinata. "I saw a place we can go to." She started running and soon they reached the city gates. "Where are we going?" Asked Kuro shakily. "I saw a really pretty orchard on the way into town. I bet no one will find us there, accept the others that is." The girls sat under an apple tree that was heavy with fruit and talked about things. After about an hour a voice interrupted their conversation. "Hey Hinata!" Hinata swung around and smiled mildly. Kiba ran over and hugged the pale eyed girl tightly. "I thought something happened to you." He confessed. Hinata stood still, eyes wide in surprise, a faint blush creeping to her cheeks. "Kiba-kun, you can let go now." She said softly. Kiba blushed and pulled away, Akamaru snickering darkly from next to Ohtar. He shot the dog a glare that could curdle water. Kuro stood off behind a tree, trying her best to ignore the people that had come looking for them. _'No not us, Hinata.'_ She thought to herself. Kuro ran out from behind the tree, her head hanging sadly, and started back towards the town. Star ran after her and, once she caught up, practically dove on Kuro, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "Don't ever do that again!" Exclaimed Star. Kuro's eyes widened comically. "What. . .?" She whispered. "Don't leave me. If I lost you. . . I. . ." Star paused, searching for the right words. "You and Sasuke are the only things that keep me from falling apart." Kuro hugged Star back tightly and mumbled, "They hate me. . . I can tell. I feel so alone that sometimes I forget that I have you." Star drew back and stared into Kuro's eyes. "Well you do have me." She said firmly. "Just give them a little more time and try to be social. They'll eventually accept you." Kuro nodded and smiled. "Thanks Star." The group joined them a moment later and the continued back into town. Kuro automatically started to drift to the back of the group, but Star grabbed her arm and drags her up next to Naruto in the front of the group. Naruto flashed Star a cheesy grin, causing her to blush; only Kuro noticed it though. Kuro whispered quietly into Star's ear. Naruto tried to hear what was said but got detracted by the bright red blush that formed on Starfire's cheeks. Kuro grinned smugly and was quiet for the rest of the way. Once they checked got to the hotel they went to the rooms and settled in. Later that night someone knocked on the girls' door. Kuro answered the door smiling but soon backed up and hid behind Star. "Hey Sasuke, what's up?" Asked Star happily. Sakura and Ino pushed Kuro out of the way and slowly slid around Star. "Hi Sasuke!" Said Ino cheerfully. "Shut up Ino pig, Sasuke doesn't want to talk to you." She said pushing the blond out of her way. "Do you Sasuke?" "Actually-" Sasuke started to say, before he was gloomped by the girls. Star finally lost it. She grabbed Sakura and Ino by the ears and drug them back while yelling, "I'm gonna shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll taste rubber!" Kuro laughed, trying not to laugh to loud, and sat on the bed farthest away from Sasuke. Sasuke closed the door and leaned against a wall to watch Star threatening the lives of the girls. Once Star finished she turned to Sasuke, noting the nervous glances that Kuro was giving him. "I came to tell you that we are meeting to discuss what to do next. . . About Raven." By the time Sasuke finished his sentence his voice had fallen into a pained whisper. Star nodded sadly. "You all go; I and Kuro will catch up in a minute." Sasuke nodded and left, followed by Sakura, Ino and Hinata. As soon as the door shut Kuro sighed and got up. "What did Sasuke say to you the other day?" Questioned Star. "Nothing." She said a little too quickly. "Tell me." "No" Star pushed Kuro against the wall, placing her hands on either side of the girls head. "Tell me now Kuro, so I can kick his ass." Kuro didn't reply, but grinned instead. "So I was right about the way you swing. . . But I wonder, dose Naruto know?" Mused the blond. Star glared, if looks could kill Kuro would be dead twenty times over. "I do not swing that way. . . Just answer the damned question and stop changing the subject." "Was worth a try. . ." Mumbled Kuro. "So are you gonna tell me?" Demanded Star. "No." Said Kuro simply. Star turned around and let out a frustrated sigh/scream thing. She pulled out her I-pod and turned on Mountains by Lone star. She hummed along, trying to calm herself, and headed towards the door. Kuro scrambled after her, not wanting to be left alone in this town. As they walked down the hall Star started singing along with the chorus "There are times in life when you gotta crawl, Lose your grip, trip an' fall. When you can't lean on no-one else: That's when you find yourself. I've been around an' I've noticed that, Walkin's easier when the road is flat. Them danged ol' hills'll get you every time. Yeah, the good Lord gave us mountains, so we could learn how to climb." Kuro listened and hummed along happily. They reached the guys room and knocked. A certain blond boy opened the door, grinning broadly at them. "Hi Starfire! Hey Kuro!" He said, yelling it louder than necessary. "Hi Naruto!" Star returned cheerfully. Kuro mumbled 'hi' and followed Star into the room. The group, seated randomly around the room, greeted them before Kentaro spoke. "We are going to split up tomorrow morning into groups of my choosing." He paused and glanced around the room, waiting for any objections. When none came he continued. "We will fan out into the surrounding cities to look for Raven and meet back in Konoha in six days, with or with out Raven." He added, glancing towards Star and Sasuke. "To keep in touch I got these." He handed Shikamaru and Kiba each a walkie-talkie type thing. "The groups will be the following: Me, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura and Bee on one team. Shikamaru Sasuke, Star, Naruto, Kuro and Ino on the other. My team will talk the city's north of here and Shikamaru's team will take the south. If my sources are correct, Raven is heading towards the Hidden Sound Village. If you find Raven contact the us quickly. We'll get there and help you capture her. Orochimaru wants her as a part of his village, we cannot let that happen." The group nodded grimly. "You guys can go the hot springs if you want, but be back before 8:00. We have an early morning tomorrow." The girls left, heading back to the room to change.

later that night...

The large group of ninja sat in the steaming waters of the hot spring, talking and laughing amongst them selves. Naruto, sporting bright orange swim trunks, took it upon himself to do a large cannon ball. "YAHOO!!" He yelled before hitting the water.

"What a drag." Mumbled Shikamaru, as he attempted to knock the water from his ears. "Naruto! Why do you always have to make such a mess!?" Shouted Sakura. "Oh leave him be!" Shouted Star. They had gotten kicked out of the hot springs and were on their way back to the hotel. Sure it was Naruto's fault, but Star didn't want the Kitsune to be yelled at. They turned the corner and saw the man Hinata and Kuro had run into earlier. Kuro gasped and back peddled, running into Sasuke, thought she didn't care at the moment. The man smiled and said, "It has been awhile, Kuro."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Rae sat in a tree holding a book in her hands but not really reading, just lost in thought. Arashi and his friends come loudly down the path. Rae jumped farther in to the tree not really wanting to be social. "Why can't you just stop talking about her for gawd sake!" said Leiko, with his arms crossed. "I've tried; she just keeps popping back up." Rae smirked trying not to laugh. Looks like she had more of an effect on them then she thought. "Ya, you've been talking about her all flippin' day." Commented Zori with a pissed look. Arashi blushed "Sorry, I just can't stop thinking about her." He got a dreamy look on his face. Both boys smacked him over the head knocking him to the ground "STOP IT!" They yelled to the face planted Arashi. He popped out of the ground, and the background behind him grew dark behind him. The two boys stepped back several feet, and then started to run down the path, with Arashi on their tails. Rae silently follows them till they reached a house. While Arashi was beating his friend to the ground, a tall woman with black thick hair and brown eyes, stuck her head out the door and yelled "Arashi be nice". Arashi's face went blank "Sorry". Rae watched "that must be his mom." Rae thought to herself. Then, what Rae guessed to be Arashi's father, came around the corner. He was extremely short with silver hair and blue eyes. "Hey son will you go to town to get me a few things." He unrolled a list that was about 3 feet long. Arashi glared at him. Then Rae realized that there were only about 10 things on the list but it look like 150. At first Rae thought that he was very forgetful, but the smirk on his face said he was a jokester. Then the old man turned to the tree that Rae was in and said with a smile on face "Hon, you can come down now." The boys turned to the tree in surprise, but when Rae came gracefully down wearing a long sky blue oriental style dress, with brown soft knee high boots. Arashi's mouth dropped, hopefully because of surprise that she was spying on them and he didn't notice. Rae was starting to get annoyed of him staring at her. "What's your name miss?" asked the old men "Rae" she replied looking down at the old man. "Well then Rae would you like you stay for dinner?" asked Arashi's mom. Arashi's gave a look at his mom that said 'what are you thinking'. Rae lifted her to and blinked in confusion of the sudden question "Umm… sure, I would love to." "Well we should go and collect the stuff off the list." Pointed out Leiko, trying to get Arashi to snap out of his odd behavior. Arashi finally did, and asked if Rae wanted to come, she nodded in reply. She was asked several questions on the way to town, and she tried her best to answer them.

While the boys were arguing over something on the list, Rae went to go look around. She sensed someone behind her. She turned around and almost run in to him. 'What's with me and running into people' Rae thought to herself. She looked up to see who it was. He had silver hair pulled into a ponytail; he wore glass and a purple outfit, what kind of guy wear purple. As soon as Rae saw him, she knew that it was the guy that had been following. "Kabuto" Rae said in a 'go die' voice. She almost killed the second he moved, but stopped herself so she wouldn't make a scene, but regretted in that very second. Arashi came up behind. "Is there a problem, Rae?" His voice serious and his face blank. "No, there's no problem here." Answered Kabuto and he walked off. 'Go die asshole.' Rae thought to herself and shot him a death glare a the back of his head hoping it would give him a headache then turned her face blank. "Do you know him?" ask Arashi "No" "Then who do you know his name?" "I overheard it somewhere." Lied Rae and she walked off.

On the way back to Arashi's house, Rae entered herself into several conversations to keep herself busy. "So, who was that guy in purple?" asked Zori. 'Was it that noticeable?' Thought Rae to herself. "No one I know personally." Replied Rae. Leiko was about to ask another question, but was stopped when a black puppy came jetting towards Rae. The puppy jumped on Rae almost knocking her down, but she braced herself. "Hello" said Rae to the puppy that was washing her face with its tongue. "Mari down, Sorry she doesn't normally do this." Said Arashi as he pried Mari off Rea. "That's ok I'm use to it." She said to Arashi who was wiggling Mari." "It's kind of strange for her to act like that she normally defensive around stranger." Pointed out Leiko. Mari stayed by Rae's side all the way back to Arashi's house. When they got to his house Mari went to a place on the porch, which looked like a place she stayed at a lot.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Sasuke pushed Kuro away, but she just slipped behind him. "Now now, don't be scared. You knew I would be back." His face was pleasant, but his voice was somewhat chilly. Sasuke could feel Kuro's hands shaking on his back, and he could tell it was a mix between hate and fear. This person to show something different than a smile? "What do you want?" Star asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Well, Kuroshiro, of course." Star twitched as his answer. "Yes. Why?" she asked. He only smiled at her. "Now now, that is none of your business little girl." he answered. Star began to get angry. She turned and smirked at the group. "Split up and HAUL ASS!" she yelled, everyone slipping off. Star stood there, looking at the man. "Before we  
start... may I know your name?" Star asked. The man glared at her. "Daiji." he said simply, jumping off into the darkness.

Sasuke had taken Kuro with him. She was shaking like a small leaf in the wind. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, as they landed on top of a building. Kuro just hugged Sasuke. He looked down at her. What he was feeling from her, all this hate... it reminded him of his feeling towards his brother. "Itachi..." he said in a harsh whisper, putting his arms around Kuro. "Where?" she asked, jumping back. Sasuke's eyes widened.

Star was with Naruto and Shikamaru. "That guy isn't normal." "Well anyone could tell that a guy going after a girl ten or more years his youth is: Not Normal." Star said, giving Shikamaru a 'no really?' look. Shikamaru rolled his eyes muttering how much of a drag this was. "I don't see what she sees in you." Star sighed, accidentally saying something she shouldn't have. Naruto began to laugh. Star gave him a look, making him laugh quieter. "You should go find them... they need your brains." Star suggested. With that Shikamaru silently went off in a different direction.

"This was not in the plans... I didn't expect her to have enemies. This is not going to play well into my plan... and now... the fact that she..." Shikamaru shut off his thoughts and went the direction he saw Sasuke go.

"Grahhh baka baka baka baka baka baka..." Star was muttering at an oddly fast pace. "Calm down... it's not your fault it slipped." Star was twitching slightly as she cursed herself. "Oh well... what can I do now?" she muttered with a sigh. Naruto smiled. "Alright... where was the meeting point?" he

Asked. "Meeting what?" Star asked. Naruto sweat dropped.

Daiji stepped down and two of the young ninja looked at him in alarm. "Hmm... you have the same aura as her, but I have the wrong two." he muttered. Kiba and Akamaru stood ready as Hinata was being stared down by the white-haired man. "I do not wish to fight, it'll just take me longer." he said, sighing, and taking off again.

At this point, Rae was having dinner with Arashi and his family. She enjoyed his mother and father. They were quite kind to her, for being so close to absolute strangers. Setsuna was his mother's name, and his father was named Sanada. A few times she caught herself smile or even laugh. It wasn't even one of those awkward dinners either, where no one talked, or no   
one wanted to carry on a conversation. It was relaxed. Rae looked up at one point, and time seemed to slow as her thoughts raced through her mind at top speed. She didn't want to think about: how would she know how to act during family dinners... all the questions she asked herself... somehow led to Star, Bee and Kentaro as the answers. She pushed those to the back of  
her mind and enjoyed the rest of dinner. Afterwards Rae and Arashi went outside to see the stars. "Thank you for dinner." Rae said, bowing her head a little. Arashi waved his hands about. "Heh, you're welcome... sorry you had to endure my parents." "No need to apologize, it was nice to be in that  
kind of setting." Arashi's eyes closed half way as he smiled. They then both heard Mari howl. "Oh! She's hungry, I'll go take care of that." he said, running back inside. Rae wandered into a small grassy clearing in front of the house. The stars were quite brilliant on this night. Rae bit her lip and sighed heavily, trying to give stars a new name to call. She felt cold for a second, but her posture didn't change. "Didn't I tell you to go die?" "No." "Oh, well then I know for sure I was thinking it." Rae turned to Kabuto. "Just leave me alone. I will not be going anywhere with you." Kabuto remained silent. "I have no reason to "join" with Orochimaru, nor do I have the desire to be his version of: more powerful." Rae's words were strong. Kabuto looked over his shoulder and then back to Rae and smirked. She almost went after him then, but Arashi returned. She took a deep breath and stepped towards Arashi and Mari.

"Well I guess I should have been putting the pieces together long ago." Sasuke nodded. He had never seen Kuro this serious before. He actually began to feel respect for her. "You two do have some similarities... I hate how unobservant I can be." Kuro sighed. There was a loud explosion heard and Kuro winced. "Fire...works..." she said, smiling and watching them go  
off in the air. "How do you know of my brother?" Sasuke asked. "The Akatsuki." Sasuke's eyes got a bit sharp. "My brother... Deidara is in it... and I..." Kuro looked away. "We'll say that I've been a free escapee.  
But I knew they would be back..." The two lit up as bright red. Kuro grabbed a kunai and then looked to Shikamaru. She sighed. "Hey... I can't sense him anywhere..." Shikamaru muttered looking over to the pair. Kuro stood up just as another firework went off. The sky went bright green and Shikamaru winced as he was walking over to them. Sasuke and Shikamaru  
opened their eyes and Daiji had Kuro in his grasps. "Get off of me." Kuro, pushed herself out of his arms, getting scratched on her lower neck by him, then taking a few steps back facing him. Daiji picked up Kuro by the thing around her neck, raising her off the ground. Kuro glared and began to kick him in the stomach. Daiji dropped her and she scrambled back towards  
Shikamaru and Sasuke. "Can you fight?" Shikamaru asked. Kuro didn't answer and she threw off her bandana. Another firework went off and the boys winced at the light.

Kuro stabbed at Daiji and he flipped her over his head. She slid on her feet and went for his back. Daiji caught it and flicked it out of Kuro's hands. Kuro hugged Daiji, sending everyone for a loop. His hands were caught as Kuro made hand signs in front of Daiji. He began to fight her but she just bit down on the back of his neck. His knees weakened, form two different feelings. Kuro's signs were finished and ghosts of her hands  
entered Daiji's body. The arms stretched out picking him off the ground. Kuro winced and then slammed him on the ground. Daiji yelled and coughed out blood. Kuro then extended her arms as she threw him to a far distance.

Kuro slid to her knees, panting. Sasuke and Shikamaru stood there like dead trees and then rushed to her side. Kuro began to laugh. "Th-tha-" she then passed out, falling forward. Shikamaru caught her and sighed. "What a drag..." he muttered.

Star and Naruto had met up with Hinata and Kiba. They met the group of Bee, Sakura, and Ino at the hotel entrance. "It's times like these, that I am glad we have a room on the top floor." Bee said happily. As of that moment they were standing in a dirt road staring at the fireworks going off in the sky. Naruto perked up as he smelled a little blood in the air. He turned to see the entrance of Sasuke and Shikamaru, he with Kuro on his back. "Oh  
no what happened?!" Hinata asked, rushing over to Kuro's side. "She fought." Sasuke said, almost sounding proud. That night marked the beginning of...

Okay then... Uhmm time for author notes... The ending of this chap... Fill it in yourself D Uhmm oh yeah... the part where it says: the thing around Kuro's neck. I guess you can't really pick someone up by a tank top... that would be quite awkward. So thing was the best i could do. It's kind of like a bandana... but truth be told it's a headband reversed and tightly tied around her neck. She holds her origin with her... but hates it at the  
same time. I decided to add another enemy Yay Akatsuki? Well... yeah i think that's all I wanted to say... thinks ouch... yessah that was it. night night... sorry for the long battle scene... i was bored and totally into writing something action-ie XD Happy New Year! is new years day


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The offer of Power

Kuro woke around midnight. She was back in the hotel and some one had changed her clothing. She turned her head to the side and winced in pain. "He could have been more gentle." Mumbled Kuro, feeling the bruise Daiji had left on her neck. The sound of rhythmic breathing came to her ears and she rolled over, searching for the source of the sound. In the dim moon light she made out the sleeping forms of Naruto and Starfire. Naruto sat with his back to the wall and Star sat in-between his legs, her back against his chest. Star shifted with a pained look on her face and Naruto pulled her closer. Kuro smiled to herself as Naruto nuzzled his nose on the top of Star's head. _'They look so cute together.' _A soft moan caught her attention. Kuro glanced towards the window and saw Shikamaru sleeping under it. His hair, which was down from it's usual pony tail, hung in soft wisps around his face. His eyes flickered rapidly behind closed lids as he pulled his blanket over him further. Kuro flung her blanker off her and quietly crept over to Shikamaru.

Akatsuki headquarters (cough a cave cough)

"So far attempts to capture Kuroshiro have failed." Said a short man dressed in a black and red cloak. He was kneeling in front of a taller man, his appearance hidden by shadows. "You have disappointed me Itachi." The kneeling man looked up, his crimson eyes glaring. It's not my fault the girl has eluded capture." The man leaned back, further concealing himself in shadows, and frowned at Itachi's tone. "It doesn't matter who's fault it is, you will be held responsible." Itachi's glare deepened. "I will be leaving tomorrow with Kisame and Tobi. And I assure you, the brat will not escape again."

Kuro sneezed loudly. Naruto and Star jumped, but stayed asleep. Sasuke, who Kuro just noticed was there, didn't make any movement. Shikamaru on the other hand woke with a start. Kuro was about three feet away from him and jumped back another foot as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. "I'm sorry." She said this so quickly that her words slurred together. He brushed the hair from his line of vision and frowned. "What were you doing?" He asked, his voice still husky from sleep. "Nothing." Kuro replied quickly. Shikamaru sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. He then looked at her strangely. "Listen," Said the boy mildly. "I'm sorry for the way I've, we, have been treating you." Kuro stared at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly. "You don't have to apologize." Insisted Kuro. "Whatever. . ." Kuro slowly scooted towards Shikamaru, and sat with her back against the wall about a foot from Shika. And, after awhile, allowed her eyes to slowly droop closed. She felt a light touch on her neck and jumped. "He really did a number on your neck." Said Shikamaru. Even in the dim moonlight the dark bruise was clearly visible against the girls lightly colored flesh, though the dark color was nothing compared to the deep blush that had found it's way to Kuro's cheeks. He moved his hand lower, and touched the bandage area just above her shirt, the looked at his fingers. They were smeared with crimson blood. "Ah, what a drag." He mumbled, rising from his seat. He came back over a moment later and pulled out a kunai. Kuro jumped back in fear. "Baka, I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to change your bandages so you don't bleed allover the room." Kuro eyed him suspiciously. _'Why is he being so nice all of the sudden?' _She thought to herself. Kuro allowed Shikamaru to cut away the soaked bandages with the kunai. He then smeared ointment on the cut to stop the bleeding completely. Kuro winced and tried to pull back, but was stopped by Shikamaru placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know it stings," He told her. "But it'll stop the bleeding. Star, being the loser she is, forgot about it." The whole time he had his normal 'this is a pain in my ass' look about him, but he was more gentle than the other guys were. _'So much for my plan.' _He thought to himself. After he tied the bandages he laid back down on his blanket, back to Kuro. "You need to get some sleep. We have a early morning tomorrow and a long day." Kuro watched him for a minute, the crawled back into bed. "Maybe Star was right," She whispered to herself. "I just might be able to fit in with them."

A long howl carried across the night sky and thought the open window, causing Star to wake from her dream about Raven. Naruto's eyes snapped open. "What's wrong?" He asked in a low whisper. Star got up and walked over to the window, being careful not to step on Shikamaru. Another howl rose up, this one Ohtar's, and was soon followed by about ten more voices. Without saying anything to Naruto, Star jumped out the window and ran towards the sound own Ohtar's howling. Naruto scrambled to his feet and out the window, landing on his head in the process. "Kuro." He mumbled annoyed. He rubbed the back of his head and listened for Ohtar's howl again. When he heard it he ran towards it. A howl he recognized as Starfire's floated across the wind. 'Where are you?' she seemed to say. Little did he know that's exactly what she was saying. Star stopped to listen and soon the voices across the valley answered with 'Where are you pack sister?'. Star howled once more 'In the village, please come!'. Naruto finally found Star and walked up behind her, only to be lunged at by Ohtar. Star heard this and turned, snarling. "Starfire?" He whispered softly. Her expression softened but a soft growl came from her throat none the less. Naruto stepped backwards, eyes full of confusion. Soon five people, each with a wolf, came out of the woods. Ohtar leaped over to the group, greeting them happily. The man in the front of the group removed his mask and smiled. "You look just like your mother." He said in an awed whisper. Star cocked her head to the side. "You knew my mother?" She asked. The man stepped forward and reached out his hand, but Naruto stepped in the way. "Just who are you?" He demanded. "I am Isamu Okami, her father."

With Raven

Mari snarled deeply and hid behind Arashi's leg. "Who's that?" Asked Arashi, a little more harshly then he intended. Raven glared at Kabuto. "If looks could kill." Said the silver haired boy happily. "You can leave now, Kabuto." Raven told him, her voice full of hate. "I would, the last thing I want is a fight with you, but Lord Orochimaru wants you. And I would rather fight you than cross him." Raven pulled a knife out of her boot and twirled it around her finger. "You have five seconds to leave." "You know, Orochimaru could help you solve your 'father problem'." Raven stopped her countdown. "How do you know about my father?" She asked. "Lord Orochimaru knows everything." "Raven you can't!" Exclaimed Arashi. "That bastard killed my grandparents! He'll destroy you!" Raven was very quiet. She knew he was a powerful shinobi, but what he could do to her if he chose to. . . She shuddered to think about it. But if there was a chance of destroying her father she would take it. "Raven, nothing is worth joining up with Orochimaru. Nothing." Said Arashi, placing a hand on her shoulder. Raven gave him a 'go to hell' look and pulled away from him. "You know nothing about it." She said harshly. "So stay out of it." Thoughts of Starfire came to mind. If she destroyed her father she could save herself and Star. She could see her family again. Kabuto chuckled. "Looks like I hit a nerve." He smiled pleasantly before continuing. " Orochimaru could make you powerful enough to kill your father. . . But it might take a few years." Raven weighed her odds. She could join the snake Sanin and have power enough to destroy her father. Or she could live in fear for the rest of her life. "I'll give you three days to come of your own free will." And with that Kabuto left in a poof of smoke. Raven sank to her knees, trembling violently. Arashi slowly put a hand on her shoulder. "You alright?" He asked gently. Raven nodded before rising to her feet. "I'll be okay." Truth was she was freaked out. She went to bed that night with Orochimaru's offer of power on her mind.

Star stared at the man who claimed to be her father, when their eyes met she noted that they were the same color. "How do I know your telling the truth?" She asked. He handed her a photograph of a woman and her baby, the baby only a few hours old but reaching for the camera none the less. The woman had brown hair with light purple streaks and striking blue eyes. The baby on the other hand had the same hair color but purple eyes and a eight pronged seal on her stomach. Star's jaw dropped and when Naruto asked what was wrong she just handed him the picture, there was no doubt about it. This was her father.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The next day Star and Naruto had not returned and so they could not leave. Kentaro was watching the young Ninja eat breakfast. Something seemed different about them today. Sasuke was bugging Kuro with her chopsticks  
making her eyebrow twitch. Plus she had some wounds on her. Shikamaru was a few ninja down, looking plainly down towards Kuro and Sasuke. "STOP GOING TO SEA WORLD! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE MY PANTS OFF!" Kuro exclaimed standing and pointing at Sasuke. Everyone stopped, looking at the girl. Hinata began to laugh as she saw the expression on Sasuke's face and soon no one could keep in their laughter. Kuro sat back down and went to adjust her neckband. Her eyes shot open as her back became erect. She went again to adjust it, and again, soon beginning to scratch her bruised neck up. "Hey... stop that." Sasuke said calmly. Kuro kept at it, the same expression her force to move her neckband getting greater and greater. She   
finally stood, her face shadowed and the feeling of rage omitting from her. 

With Rae  
Rae had everything she needed. She looked over to Mari, who had kept her company last night, continuing to sleep. She bit her lip, beginning to stand up. There was no sound in the house after she left. Her eyes were dark, and she was upset with herself, giving in on the first day. But... this was going to make it easier for Star. Then they could be together again. She smiled a little bit. She was so distracted, she never noticed Kabuto, following her to the outskirts of town. 

With Star's Group  
Naruto had drifted off to sleep hours ago. Star had been up the whole time talking with her father. She asked him questions faster than he could think about. He was able to answer a few, but it seemed Star was just happy to have someone related near to her. "Oh... sensei is going to be worried..." she muttered, looking to how high the sun was. She looked back to her father and then to Naruto. She wasn't sure what to do. "Go on, you can  
come back later." Isamu said, with a fatherly smile. Star stood and woke Naruto, taking him a little while to wake as he staggered next to her as they left for the hotel.

All the genin were hiding for their lives. Kentaro remembered watching Kuro begin to mutilate her neck, and then seeing her stand. She kicked her breakfast all over the place and began to yell at everyone. Something about "it" is missing. No one knew what she was talking about and then she went into a fit of rage. He could still hear her yelling even though he was outside. Only he, Kiba and the girls escaped the battle-ground-to-be. "WHERE IS IT!? WHERE DID YOU PUT IT!?" Kuro screamed through the building. Kentaro was glad that no one else had been there other than the keepers of the hotel and their group.

Kuro caught Sasuke. "You brought me back didn't you?!" Sasuke tried not to look like he was fearing for his life. "I don't have it!" he said, fighting against her grip on his shirt collar. She glared right into his eyes. Sasuke had fallen asleep last night not long after the fireworks show. But by then Kuro had been set in bed. "The one who brought you back was Shikamaru." Sasuke didn't even have to finish his sentence, and Kuro was gone. He looked towards a window and opened it to get out.

Shikamaru had been looking through the room he fell asleep in. He remembered Star removing the cloth item that was usually around Kuro's neck. "What a drag." he muttered, not being able to find it. He could hear Kuro coming so he took his stance and began to think. How would he buy some time until Star returned? Kuro burst into the room and glared at Shikamaru. He  
sighed, standing up. "WHERE IS IT!?" "I don't know, I've even looked myself." Kuro walked towards him. "Who took it off?" she snapped. Shikamaru's shoulders dropped even more and sighed. "I don't remember. It was dark... and..." he rubbed him temple. Kuro was still as pissed as a snake that was poked in the eye with a searing stick. "Sorry!" Both turned to see Star at the door. "I took it off!" she said, going towards the bathroom. "It had blood on it so I washed it off." Star held it out to Kuro. She looked it over, and noticed that her friend wasn't lying, and it  
had been kept folded. Kuro's shoulders dropped as she gave it a blank look. "Thank you." she said softly. "You're bleeding!" Star said. Kuro looked down and noticed that a lot of blood got on her tank top. "Oh..." she said, her voice all scratchy. She had scratched most of the bandages off. "I'll take care of it again." Shikamaru offered, seeing that Star was acting quite impatient. Kuro's voice was now gone. Star nodded to Shikamaru and then left.

Star had to persuade Kentaro to let them stay one more night. She said it was something about her family, and she gave him that puppy dog look, and well, how could he resist that? The group was allowed back in. "I'm surprised she didn't break anything." Kiba said smirking at everything looking in place. "I would be mad too..." Hinata whispered attempting to make it sound angry. Everyone looked at Hinata slightly shocked. "She's  
changing you..." Kiba said smiling at the girl, trying to act tough. She smiled and went off to find Kuro. She walked in to see Shikamaru touching Kuro on her lower neck, seeing it was right above Kuro's bloodied shirt line. "Oh my!" she said softly, yet still surprised. Shikamaru looked to Hinata and then to where he was touching Kuro. "What a drag." he muttered, blushing a little and finishing up. Kuro didn't understand and just shrugged. Shikamaru soon left and left the two to talk.

"Sorry to walk in." Kuro shook her head. Kuro looked around and tried to talk but failed. She had a confused look on her face as she drew a star in the air. "Oh, she left. But we don't know where..." Kuro looked down. Kuro held her headband the silver beginning to show. Hinata looked at it, Kuro now willingly showing it to her. It was blank. Hinata looked at it, not understanding. "Where would you get that?" she asked. Kuro shook her head and then went to hide it among her other things. "I can't believe he touched you there!" Hinata said, pointing to the area about Kuro's chest. Kuro looked to where Hinata was pointing and then realized herself. Not only has he just touched her, but in an awkward place. Kuro looked shocked and her face turned red. Hinata laughed. There was a knock at the door.

The two looked up and saw said 'touch-er' at the doorway. "How much of that did he hear?!" Kuro thought, looking to Hinata, who was now leaving. Kuro wanted to call out to her, but her throat hurt too much. She just stood up and bowed to Shikamaru. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. Kuro awkwardly stumbled into him, as his warm arms wrapped around her. Kuro  
could hear Shikamaru's heartbeat. It was slightly fast, as hers was racing at top speed. "I actually planned to do this to calm you down, but I guess it would have just made you even more worked up." Kuro turned beat red as she was allowed to stand. Shikamaru gave his lazy ass smile, fingering some  
of Kuro's hair. She watched his hand closely, not noticing the other one slip behind her head. The other moved from her hair towards her mouth, his thumb sliding across her bottom lip and onto her chin. When she realized it was there to pry her mouth open it was too late to give Shikamaru a shocked look. After about a minute Kuro pressed her forehead against Shikamaru's,  
breaking their kiss. It seemed like it had lasted forever. The look Shikamaru had, was like one of those, 'Haha I knew it' kinda thing. It got Kuro even more crazy for him, pushing him away as her blush increased. "Star accidentally told me... about..." Kuro didn't need to hear anymore. "So...ka..." came out all scratched up. Shikamaru left as Kuro had been told to go to chill for a while. 

With Star  
Star was walking along with Ohtar, back towards the area she was to return to speak more with her father. Naruto didn't come along, Star just wanting to slip off by herself for now. 

With Rae  
Rae reached the outskirts of the town. She had made good progress, her thoughts now clear. "Are you going to show me the way?" she asked, knowing Kabuto was there. "Yes fine." "Don't you dare talk to me." Rae said, as she bitterly followed Kabuto. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
Starfire approached the camp that her father was in, thinking about what she was about to do. The day before her father asked her to come home with them. A real home. Not some camp during missions, but a real home. Plus she'd have her actual blood family. Her father told her about her younger sister, Rini. About five years ago her father remarried to a woman named Naomi, who is Rini's mother. But what is the definition of family? In a dictionary it says: 1 a group consisting of two parents and their children living together as a unit. 2 a group of people related by blood or marriage. 3 the children of a person or couple. 4 all the descendants of a common ancestor. But by her definition family is a group of people that love and care for each other. The right thing to do. . . No, she didn't know the 'right' thing to do. All she knew was that she had a very difficult choice to make. Four wolfs loped up, greeting Star and Ohtar enthusiastically. Star laughed happily. "Hi guys!" She said while being showered with their wet kisses. Star pried the joyous pack of her and looked at a pale red wolf standing back near a tent. She walked over to it and patted it's head. "Hi Seanna." She said to the now growling wolf. A boy, around Star's age came out of the tent. She hadn't noticed him before, probably because he was wearing a mask the entire time she was around, and he was rather cute. He sighed and ran his fingers through his light red hair. She met his piercing green eyes, then he looked her over with one glance making her shudder. "I guess there's no use for the mask now." Even though he was mumbling Star heard the smooth strength in his voice. He glanced at Seanna and his gaze sharpened. "Quit that." The boy snapped. The red she-wolf gave Star one last defiant glare and retreated into the tent. "Sorry." He said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "My names Iryoku." Star looked him over the same way he did to her and gave a hesitant smile. She then walked off to find her father with out another word. Iryoku smiled to himself as he watched Starfire go. "She is beautiful." He whispered to Seanna when she came out of the tent. The she-wolf snarled and flicked her tail, much like and angry cat would. "She's nothing special." Iryoku glared at her and opened his mouth to reply, but after her lips curled back he thought better of it.  
Star walked up to her dad and was pulled into a tight embrace. She soon found herself blinking back tears. "Dad I have to tell you something." He drew back, holding her at arms length. "What is it?" He asked, a concerned look crossing his face. "I can't go with you." The words fumbled from her mouth like bricks falling off a tall building, hitting the ground and smashing into a million pieces. "It's your choice." he said softly, though pain and sadness laced his words. Star hung her head. Yes she had chose her family, but why did it feel like the wrong choice? Her dad smiled kindly and said, "But I am going to send Iryoku with you." Star gaped at his words. "What!?" Iryoku jogged over to Isamu and bowed deeply. "I am sorry I'm late. I had some things to take care of." "No problem, I was just telling Starfire that you would be staying with her." Said Isamu. "I am honored that you would trust me with your daughter and I will do my best to protect her with my life." He turned to Star, an odd expression crossing his face. Ohtar's nose twitched, drawing in a smell then he snorted and snickered quietly. Star glanced at the wolf, questioning him with her eyes. "I'll tell you later." Chuckled Ohtar. Star glanced back at Iryoku who was glancing nervously at Isamu. Isamu sighed and patted the boy on his back. "We'll we must be going." Isamu hugged Starfire one last time and kissed her forehead softly. "Promise me that you'll come home after you clear things up with Raven." Star nodded, blinking back tears once again. Isamu turned around nodding at Iryoku. "Come on, we need to get you back." Said Iryoku taking Star by the arm. When they were out of view Star yanked her arm from his grasp. "Rule one: Don't touch me. Rule two: I hate men." "That's not a rule." Iryoku pointed out. "Rule three: Don't argue with me." Star turned around and started toward the town. Iryoku sighed. "How am I supposed to marry someone who hates me." The Seanna shrugged. "It's not your fault you're betrothed to her."  
Star walked far up ahead of Iryoku so he couldn't see her the tears that were now rolling down her face. She jammed her head phones into her ears and turned up the music, the song Hold On blaring loudly.  
_//This world, this world is cold. But you don't, you don't have to go. You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely and no one seems to care. You're mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bare. But we all bleed the same way as you do, we all have the same things to go through. Hold on...if you feel like letting go, hold on...it gets better than you know  
Your days you say they're way too long and your nights you can't sleep at all (hold on). And you're not sure what you're looking for but you don't want to no more. And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to no more. But we all bleed the same way as you do, and we all have the same things to go through. Hold on...if you feel like letting go hold on...it gets better than you know. Don't stop looking you're one step closer. Don't stop searching it's not over...hold on./ _/

Star stopped and sat down and hugged her knees to her chest. Ohtar nosed her and she pulled him onto her lap, sobbing into his silver coat. Iryoku ran up to her and kneeled down, gently touching her on the shoulder. Star swung her head around and glared at him, though it lacked it's usual sharpness. Ohtar snarled telling him that he should leave but he didn't budge. "Go away." Star said harshly. Iryoku sighed and sat down next to her. Even though he had only known Star for a couple days he immediately felt connected to her. "I can't do that," He said simply. "You father told me to protect you, and that's what I'm doing" Star's crying ceased to soft whimpers, but she still was glaring at him. He met her eyes and saw all the pain and sadness that built up over her life. At that moment Star gave up on hiding these things, she simply gazed back into his green eyes sadly. After a moment Star put her walls back up and started back for the inn. At the inn Naruto came running up to her and hugged her. He saw Iryoku walking down the street and immediately glared at him. "Who's that?" demanded the orange clad ninja. "I was just about to ask you the same thing, accept not as polite!" Said Iryoku.Kuro sat on the roof staring out over the town nonchalantly. It was a rather large town, not as big as Konoha but still big enough to get lost in if you didn't know your way around. Her gaze settled on Shikamaru, who was laying under a large tree watching the clouds. She blushed heavily as she recalled that mornings events._ He_ had kissed _her. _Not in a million years would she have guessed that would happen. Shikamaru rolled over, seeming to sense her stare, and smiled lazily. He chuckled softly when he noted her deep blush. A moment later he motioned for her to come and, after much mental deliberation, she climbed down to join him. Kuro lay down on her back and looked up at the sky, which was a startling blue and full of beautiful fluffy clouds. The girl was just starting to relax when Shikamaru spoke. "I envy the clouds," He said more to himself than her. " They're just so free. No responsibilities, no worries." Kuro nodded in response. She knew what he meant, because she had felt that way on several occasions. A warm breeze came floating over them, carrying on it the soft sent of lavender from the near by flower shop. Any pain or sadness, at that moment, ebbed away. Leaving only happiness and relaxation in its place. Kuro closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and listened to all the sounds around her. From the children playing in the streets across from them to the rhythmic breathing of the boy laying next to her. About an hour later she heard a commotion. Sitting up very fast, she and Shikamaru looked over to where it was coming from. Naruto and a boy with red hair were going at it outside the inn. The red head swung and hit Naruto square in the nose, knocking the blond out cold in a pool of his own blood. He moved in to kill Naruto and Star growled, stepping between the two. The red head growled lowly back at Star. She met his eyes, a primal growl rising from her throat, and pulled out a kunai Kuro jumped up and ran over, knowing that it was about to get nasty. Shikamaru followed quickly mumbling something about 'stupid idiots' under his breath. Star and the other ninja circled each other, like panthers about to clash in a fight to the death. Star made the first move, running at him head on. The read head dodged the kunai and back handed Star in the jaw, sending her flying back into a tree. "Starfire!" Kuro screamed, running over to her friend. She grabbed Star by the arm and pulled her up. "Stay out of this Kuro." Said Star. Something about her tone made Kuro step back, her tone wasn't cold it just lacked any emotion, bad or good. Star glanced at Kuro, meeting her eyes for a moment. Kuro gasped when she saw Star's eyes had turned dark purple and cat like. "This fight is between me and Iryoku." Kuro nodded and moved back to watch. Star's movement changed, she slunk low and kept her eyes intent on Iryoku. She stopped for a moment to look at Ohtar and Seanna. Ohtar was more bulky than Seanna, he could easily kill her if he got a hold of her. The problem was that she was quicker, more nimble. She whined softly, telling him to hang back and bait the she-wolf before striking. He nodded, a killing gleam entering his eyes. Star then charged at Iryoku. Just before she was within striking range she disappeared, only to reappear behind him. She aimed for a pressure point, hopping to knock him out quickly, but he turned ever so slightly, causing her to miss. The sound of snarling and tearing flesh reached Star's ears, she winced as she heard Ohtar's cries of pain. While Star was distracted Iryoku spun around and punched her in the face, splitting her lip. He moved to hit her with his other hand but she caught it and threw him over her shoulder. He hit the side of a building and stuck, Star swore she heard a rib crack. Iryoku got up, swaying where he stood for a moment. Then he charged, the look in his eyes said one thing. I'm going to kill you.  
Rae followed Kabuto in complete silence for the entire trip. He tried a few times to start a conversation but she stifled it quickly with a dark glare. Once they reached the Hidden Sound Village Kabuto took her to the Orochimaru's lair. "Raven, so nice to see you." Said the sannin smoothly. "What brings you to my humble village?" Raven glared, "You know damn well what brings me here, you little bastard. So quit playing coy with me." Orochimaru chuckled. Kabuto on the other hand tried to hold back a smile. _'I like this girl.'_He thought to himself. "Kabuto, give Raven a head band. She will be on your squad." "WHAT!?" Yelled Rae, more loudly than she expected herself to yell. Kabuto smiled and walked towards the door. Raven reluctantly moved to follow but was stopped by Orochimaru's voice. "Oh and raven, don't try to leave, we will hunt you down and exterminate you." Rae shuddered at his words, the turned to follow Kabuto out. "You'll learn to like it here, plus you'll learn to love me." Said Kabuto with a smile. "I wouldn't count on that." She shot back. Kabuto gave her a sound village head band and put her in the room next to his. "We have a mission tomorrow, so you better get some rest" And with that he left Rae in the dark room, which smelled of mole and mildew. "Home sweet home." She mumbled, plopping down on the cot that was in the corner of the room. With out removing her shoes she curled up and fell into a deep restless sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

With Rae

Rae woke up to find breakfast on the table by her bed. She sat up and sighed. Looking at her food again she noticed that there was a sound headband lying by her food. She flung a glare at it. Scooting a crossed her bed so that her back was to the wall, she slowly began to eat her food. About a half an hour later her tray was empty, Rae sat there with her knees tucked to her chest. She glared at the headband hoping it would explode. She was glad that in wasn't purple, there was nothing wrong with that color but it reminded her of Kabuto, and that was the last thing that she wanted. There was a knock at the door. Before she was able to say anything Kabuto walked in. Her shoulder shrank "What do you want?" asked in a monotone voice. "I just wanted to show you a round the place." Rae thought about it for a minute and decided to go since she had nothing better to do. 'I maize as well get to know the place' Rae thought to her self. "Fine" she said to Kabuto. She got up and walked to the door. "You might want to grab that" said Kabuto, pointing to the headband. Rae let out a sigh and turned to the table grabbing the headband. She held it for a sec and decided to put it around her neck.

With Starfire

Star and Iryoku were in a mid attack when Kentaro stepped in blowing them both back several feet. Both were knocked out when they hit the ground. Kentaro turned and did the same to the battling wolves.

When star woke her head was throbbing and when tried to sit up she noticed that her side hurt like hell. She looked around the room and saw Ohtar lying by the window in bandages. She tried to remember what happen but all she could remember was that she was attacking Iryoku then the rest was blank. Then she started to wonder where everyone was especial Naruto, she thought he would be by her bed waiting for her to wake up. She slowly got up and poked her head out the door and saw Naruto to her right, who was tie up and he mouth taped. He was glaring at Sasuke who was walking down the hallway. "Hey did you do this!" yelled Star, making Naruto jump. Sasuke turned around "It's his own fault he wouldn't shut up." Sasuke turn and walk back down the hallway. Star kneeled down and untied Naruto, as soon as he was free he glomped star. "Oowww" then she giggled "Ok ok jeezz get off already." For about 10 minutes Naruto extremely expressing how worried he was but she was only asleep for an hour, he acted like it was three days. "Soooo what happened to Iryoku?" ask Star quietly. Naruto expression changed hey looked down the hallway then pointed to a room that was only a few doors down. Star snorted then walked the opposite direction.

When they were out side Star was greeted by the gang, they all seem surprised, and then star realized that she was only a sleep for about an hour or less. "Jeez, you just bounce right back don't you" said Shikamaru. Star rubbed the back of her neck "Heh I guess I do."

later that night

Star was having the weirdest conversation with Kuro, Hinata and Bee. Hinata was blushing, Bee was dead silent and Kuro was laughing her head off. There was a knock at the door Star got up to get it. When she opened it, it was Kiba "Guess whose up, it's Iryoku." He had this had this huge smile on his face. "What is with you?" Asked Star. Then Star looked down the hallway and her mouth dropped.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Star looked and saw that Iryoku was dressed in a panda suit, with a distant look in his eyes. "What the heck?" she muttered. Kiba was laughing. "Okay if he's on pain killers, that's not nice!" Star said glaring at Kiba. Akamaru was snickering a few feet away. Kuro walked past the two. "I'll take care of it." she sighed. Star let her do that as she punished Kiba. "Come on little panda man." Kuro said, taking Iryoku back to his room. She sat him on his bed and looked into his eyes like a doctor would. "Change…" she said simply. The boy got up and did so. He had boxers and a shirt on under his "suit" so it didn't bother Kuro any. She was fooling around with something on his dresser when she felt someone wrap their arms around her. "Meep?" she asked, being pulled into a tight embrace. They kissed her neck, making her blush. "Your patient is getting away." "Well then let me go so I can track him down!" Shikamaru laughed and Kuro ran off after Iryoku. Shikamaru went over to Kiba. "What happened to you?" Kiba scoffed to the side as he passed Shikamaru. "Where did Kuro and Iryoku go?" Star asked Shikamaru, walking up to him. "Uhh… outside?" he said, shrugging. Star gave him a 'thanks for the "help"' look and walked away. Kuro caught up with Iryoku, who was now in pants. "Stop acting!" she yelled, grabbing his wrist. Iryoku stopped, making Kuro run into him. She backed up looking at him and letting go. "How… did you…?" he asked. Kuro sighed. "It's okay… I don't know you that well… but I can tell you're a little upset about that whole fight." Iryoku nodded. "See?" Iryoku turned to Kuro. "You're weird… how did you know?" he asked. Kuro winked. "My secret! Maybe you're just easy to read, or maybe it's just easy for me to read." With that Kuro walked off into town. Iryoku gave a small smile and then walked off with Seanna for a while. Star walked outside to see no one was there. She thought for a moment and then realized she was hungry. "Foooooooood." she whined, going back inside.

With Rae

Rae had seen everything now. Not like she paid attention or anything, but it was nice to walk around. What wasn't nice was Kabuto always dropping her hints and so on. It was disgusting. "Well well, how are you today?" Orochimaru asked Rae seeing her tagging along with Kabuto. She only looked at him and then averted her gaze. Now, she was sitting in a room that was all stone. They were to be doing a mission today… if she heard right the previous night. Orochimaru walked into the room, four others following. "Alright, you know what you guys need to do." Kabuto said to the four. They all responded yes in their own way and left. "You though…" Kabuto began. Orochimaru broke in though. "You will begin training. I decided not to send you off into that… mess, well for now anyway." he said with a smirk. Rae sighed, and smirked on the inside. There was no way she was going to show this guy she was somewhat… happy, for his help. "Let's proceed." Rae muttered.

With the group

"Okay… we need to set out tomorrow, no if, ands, or buts… and no Bee not that kind of butts." Kentaro explained. The nin were eating dinner at this point. The day was sadly uneventful after Star and Iryoku went at it. He had returned just an hour after going missing. But Kuro had yet to return. "We all know the teams and the directions… you all forgot huh?" There was silence as Kentaro sighed. "Alright then, The teams are: Me, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura and Bee, and the other is: Shikamaru, Sasuke, Star, Naruto, Kuro and Ino. "But Iryoku needs a team so then Ino will be on mine and Iryoku will go on Shikamaru's team." No one objected. "Alright, Tomorrow after breakfast we **will** be leaving." With that genin were sent off to bed. Just as Star and the rest were going to their room, Kuro morphed into the small crowd. "Where have you been?" Star asked Kuro. "Ehh, just out and about." she said smiling. "Hey… come on lets go with the guys." she said, nudging Star. "But…" "Ah come on." she said, pulling on her sleeve. The two girls slipped off to the guys' room. "Hey Star." Naruto said, happily. "I thought Sensei was sharing a room with you guys?" "Naw, he's two rooms down…" Kiba said, as he laid on his bed. Kuro smirked. "What are you planning?" Star asked, seeing her friends' expression. Kuro shrugged. "Nothing." she said, going over and sitting on Shikamaru's empty bed. "Ah, he'll be right back…" Naruto said, talking about Shikamaru. Kuro nodded. Star and Naruto stood there awkwardly exchanging glances with each other. Shikamaru walked into the room. "Let's go!" Kuro said standing on the bed. "Get off that… you break your neck…" Kuro jumped down as Shikamaru had told her to. "Go…?" Both Star and Naruto asked. Kuro grabbed their hands and pulled them out of the room. "Let's go to the park. Kuro that seems a little juvenile." Star muttered. "But they have swings…" she whined. "Well then… let's go." Shikamaru said. "Yaaaayyy" Kuro said happily. The four walked to the park, Kuro and Star quite excited. "Ohhh! I love swings!" Kuro said happily running over to the set. Star followed pulling Naruto along. Shikamaru wandered over to Kuro, beginning to push her as Naruto and Star swung on their own. "Sorry for getting in the way earlier today." Star shook her head. "You would have beaten the tar outta that guy." Naruto said happily. Star laughed, smiling at Naruto. Star looked at Naruto's surprised look. Naruto was looking behind her to Kuro. Star turned and saw her friend leaning backwards kissing Shikamaru. "OH MAI GAWD!!!" Star yelled, making Kuro fall backwards onto the ground. "What?" Kuro asked, being helped up by Shikamaru. "You weren't going to tell me?!" Star asked. Kuro stood. "Oh… I guess I did forget." she said, smiling happily. "Sorry." she added. Shikamaru was looking into the sky muttering something. "Naruto… you okay?" Kuro asked. Naruto had a frozen look along the lines of: O0O. Star began to laugh poking the kitsune. "That's not fair! You're such a slacker!! How? When? YOU?!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Shikamaru. Kuro had run off towards the merry-go-round Shikamaru just raised an eyebrow. "Why does it matter?" he asked, slowly following the blonde. "Spin it!" she whined to Shikamaru. Naruto turned to Star and sighed, Kuro still complaining in the background. (I don't know about you… but I can so see that XD) Star smiled at her Naruto. "I'm glad you decided to stay…" Naruto said, hugging Star. Star's eyes closed half way as she hugged Naruto back. He was so warm and soft… not to mention cute… no he was hot! Star bit her lip as the embrace began to break. She went to say something to break the silence, but Naruto kissed her. Her eyes fluttered shut, leaning towards Naruto, her arms going back around him. (oi don't kill me… TIME FOR A LITTLE FANSERVICE D) Naruto backed up into the swing, Star sitting on his lap. She tilted her head to the side, feeling hesitant to let this go any further. Just as she decided they heard Shikamaru yelling at Kuro. The two looked up at the other ninja, one on the ground and the other over them, hands at hips. "Sorry." Kuro whined, trying to get up. Shikamaru stepped off of her, leaving a shoe print on her stomach. Kuro got up all dirty. "It's late." Star pointed out, no longer sitting on Naruto. "Yeah I'm tired." Kuro muttered. "You know, when Shika was pushing you, I thought for sure he would have dazed off and you would have come back and hit him on his ass!" Star said, to Kuro, beginning to laugh. Kuro put a hand to her mouth as she laughed. "Oh shut up." Shikamaru muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Well… we're off tomorrow." Kuro said, smiling. "Finally." Naruto said, smiling. The two couples got back to the hotel, and went their separate ways.

The Next Morning after Breakfast

Everyone was wide awake and ready go at this point. Shikamaru and Kentaro were having a last minute talk. "We have five days left to get Raven." Kuro said, tying her headband around her neck. Star nodded. "We can do it." The two teams went into their separate directions. One day passed without any interruptions, but as well as no leads. The next day was like that, along with the next. That night with Shikamaru's team they were sitting around a fire. Iryoku had kept to himself most of the time, but he and Kuro sometimes talked. Star and Sasuke had been very dedicated to this search. Shikamaru returned from speaking to Kentaro. "They still don't have anything." he muttered, sitting next to Kuro. Naruto and Star were sitting next to each other, Star looking into the fire. "Well of course she's like the shadows… slips off, no trace left." she muttered, completely fixated on the flame. The area went silent and all the nin felt a chill go up their spines. "There are three." Everyone nodded at Shikamaru. Kuro had scooted closer to Shikamaru. "I know who they are." she whispered. "Well it's good that you remember, Kuroshiro." Kuro jumped at the voice, becoming pale instantly. Sasuke whipped his head in the direction he heard the voice. All the genin were on their feet. "Come out already." Kuro said, glaring into the darkness. Itachi, Kisame and Tobi walked out of the darkness. Sasuke's aura got instantly unpleasant, as so did Kuro's. "There's no way we could take them…" Shikamaru's thoughts began to go, beginning to make his plans. Sasuke charged at Itachi. Itachi caught Sasuke in his hand, choking him. He raised him off the ground by his neck. Sasuke remembered the fight between Kuro and Daiji. He kicked at Itachi, catching him slightly off guard. Kisame, caught Sasuke with a swing of his sword, pinning him to a tree. "Sasuke!" Star yelled. Naruto started to fume. Itachi began to say something to Sasuke, in a low voice so only the two could hear it. "Tobi shall get the girl." Shikamaru stepped in the way of the other. "Naw, let me take him on." Kuro said. She didn't know this member, he must be new. "Nice to meet you, I am Tobi." Kuro looked at the man with the mask. She didn't know what to think of him, his formal speech coming across a little off. Tobi grabbed Kuro by the neck after hitting Shikamaru aside. Kuro went to say something but couldn't. He only used one hand, pressing his thumb down harder. Kuro began to cough, trying to get some air. "Don't kill her." Kisame said. Itachi stood a few feet away. Sasuke was in a daze on the ground, slumped against a tree. Shikamaru was at sword point, not moving, afraid to have his chakra drained. Yet no one had noticed Naruto and Star's power rising. The two sprang after Kisame and Tobi. Naruto bit Tobi's arm as Star began to claw at Kisame's arm. "What the hell!?" Kisame yelled, trying to shake the girl off. Shikamaru then used his shadow possession jutsu and got the three in his hold. Star and Naruto let off. Itachi looked to Shikamaru, activating his sharingan. Shikamaru shut his eyes. Kuro had passed out by now. Kisame swung his sword at Naruto and Star, flinging them back. "We have what we need… we need to get back." Itachi said. Tobi nodded, tossing Kuro onto his shoulder. The trio left. Iryoku walked into camp and then felt like turning around. He rushed over to Star. "Are you okay?" he asked. Star sat up and looked at the aftermath of what had happened. "Where were you?!" she shouted to the boy. "Someone knocked me out." Iryoku said, looking around. Star sighed, going over to Naruto. Iryoku went towards Shikamaru. "Hey…. Where did that girl go?" he asked. Shikamaru blinked and sat up. "Dammit." he muttered, pressing a thumb to a temple. "Sasuke!" Star yelped, going towards Sasuke. Iryoku went towards the dark haired boy. Sasuke was in a daze, just sitting there. Shikamaru had to call this in to Kentaro.

The Next Morning

Star was pissed and sad at the same time. "We have to return to Konoha… We need Tsunade's help… for Sasuke." The genin agreed and they all took off towards the Hidden Leaf Village. When they arrived, they went home. Star though, staid with Naruto in Sasuke's hospital room. A few more days passed and Sasuke was allowed to leave. Star and Naruto said good-bye to the sour teen. And that was the last they had seen of him.

Orochimaru's base

"It seems the Sound Four got Sasuke." Kabuto reported. Orochimaru laughed, as Rae paused. "What?" she asked. "Sasuke will be joining your training." Orochimaru said, leaving and laughing darkly. "But you two will never see each other." Kabuto said to Raven with a mean smirk. Raven glared at him, and then went back to training, hoping he would leave. Kabuto did what she wanted. Raven sighed, beginning to think about the ninja that would be in the same area as her. "I guess I do miss him." she thought, beginning to think of the ones she left behind. She then focused on her training again.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33  
Naruto glanced around Konoha as he strolled through the front gates. It had been two years since he had been there, but the place hadn't changed much. Yes two years. After Sasuke was abducted it was learned that Akatsuki was after Star and Naruto, along with all the other tailed beast hosts. So it was decided that Star goes train with Kentaro and that Naruto goes with Jiraiya. The blond had grown quite a bit, he was around 5"6', and now wore a black outfit with little of his famous Uzumaki orange left. Much of his childishness was gone, due to living alone with Jiraiya for those couple years (oh don't tell me you wouldn't want to do that Aya D), but he still had his quarks. Naruto sighed as Jiraiya tried to grab a woman's butt, only to be bitch slapped. Nothing new with the old pervert. He heard a noise behind him and spun around to see Shikamaru standing behind him, hands in his pockets and a board look on his face. "Hey, long time no see." Said Shikamaru, his board monotone deeper now. Naruto grinned. "Hey Shikamaru!" He jogged over to Shika and they started talking about things. "So have you seen Star?" Asked the brown haired boy. Naruto looked upon him, sadness and pain filling his eyes. "No." Was his reply. Shikamaru nodded, for he understood how much Naruto was hurting. "I take it you haven't seen Kuro either?" Shikamaru shook his head. "Nope." The boys dropped the subject and made their way to the ramen shop, while discussing how training went over the past two years. They walked around the corner of the shop and heard someone yelling. "Who cares if my ramen stamps have been expired for two years! Do you know how long it's been since I've had ramen?! TWO YEARS!!!" Followed by a deep growling snarl. Naruto picked up him pace and ran around the corner, running smack into a girl coming. She was around 5"5' with pale brown hair, purple highlights making it glow in an odd way. She was dressed in low rising cargo pants and light purple shirt that showed some small amount of skin on her hip. At her side, a silver wolf with a purple bandana around his neck. Naruto's eyes widened as he met her eyes, her purple eyes. "Naruto?" She whispered. "Starfire." Whispered the boy, his voice cracking for a moment. Starfire pulled him into a tight embrace, burring her face in the crook of his neck and inhaling his sent. During her two year training with Kentaro, she had learnt how to differentiate between emotions by sent, even more so than before due to the help of Ohtar. At that moment joy overwhelmed her senses. After a few long seconds Naruto drew back, holding her at arms length, and looked her over. Naruto leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Looks like you've filled out." Star's eye's widened, doing her best to glare despite the blush that found it's way to her cheeks. She shifted her wait, causing Naruto, who knew what she was about to do, to jump back. Star lunged forward, attempting to smack the 9 tails vessel, who hid behind Shikamaru with a pitiful whimper. "Something's never change." Said Shikamaru. "Oh my Gods!! Shika!!!" Yelled Star, who then proceeded to jump said nin. While Shika 'unglued' Star from him Ohtar trotted over to Naruto and wagged his tail. "Hey boy." Said Naruto. "Thanks for watching Star for me." He said quietly. Ohtar snorted and Star, who was now on the ground and talking to Shika, glanced over at the two. Naruto turned his eyes from Ohtar to Star and watched her for awhile. She had seemed happy to see him. But did that mean that she still had feelings like 'that' for him. 'A lot can change in two years.' Thought Naruto, worried. After a few more minutes Star said that she should start heading back to where Kentaro, Bee and Iryoku were staying. After saying good bye to Shikamaru they started walking towards the Konoha inn. After a about three minutes Star slowly reached over and laced her fingers with Naruto's. The blonds eye's widened in shock as he tried to keep the grin off his face. When Ohtar ran up ahead to chase a flock of birds Naruto took the moment to pull Starfire down an ally way. (XD had to do this peeps D so bad) He slowly backed Star against a wall but paused when she stiffened slightly. Naruto pressed his forehead against hers and they stood like that for a moment. Star closed her eyes and sighed as the boy's hot breath gently came across her lips, mingling with her own. Then, after sensing that Star was relaxed, Naruto kissed her, softly at first, but when she returned the kiss he put more passion into it. Naruto shyly licked along her lips, seeking permission, which she granted. Just as his tongue entered her mouth the sound of someone clearing their throat made them both jump a foot. There stood Iryoku (along with Seanna), looking pissed and jealous, though fighting to keep these things hidden. "Kentaro sent me to look for you." He said, voice lacking any emotion. Star glared at him, then, just to piss Iryoku off, kissed Naruto one last time - much to the blond's pleasure. They walked back to the inn in silence. Star was very amused at the fact that Iryoku was jealous. In the two years since she had last seen Naruto, Iryoku had tried to get Star to go out with him on several occasions. Star, for some reason, found great joy in turning him down. Naruto shot a smug look at Iryoku when Star laced her fingers with his. Back at the hotel Kentaro eyed the three humans that were approaching, his daddy senses tingling. "Hello Naruto," He said, watching him intently. Naruto met his eyes, as if asking for approval. Star looked at Kentaro, who looked from her to Naruto, and nodded. Star smiled at the man  
With Raven  
Raven ducked as Orochimaru swung a staff at her head. "Move your feet faster, Raven" Rae growled and picked up her pace, dodging, ducking and lunging different directions in order not to be hit by Kabuto or the Snake Sannin. Her hair, which had gotten considerably long, blocked her view for a split second. She spun around, eyes wide, as she got a staff to the side of her head. The blow was so great, it knocked her off her feet and her head bounced off the cement floor.  
Hours later Rae woke in her room, which was now dark blue and black, and rubbed the side of her head. "Stupid snake bastard." She mumbled to herself. "Glad to see your feeling well." Said a voice form the door way. "Kabuto, if I have to tell you to get out of my room one more time I will kill you." Kabuto chuckled and took a step in, knowing that she was capable of killing him, just not with her concussion from the staff earlier. "Anyone who can throw threats like that must be feeling alright." Rae rolled off her bed, a little to fast, and felt like she was going to vomit. "Yeah, I forgot to tell you, you don't want to move. . . you'll probably puke." Raven glared at him. "Thanks for the warning." She grumbled sarcastically. Kabuto smiled and turned to leave. "Oh and you might want to get ready. Lord Orochimaru has a mission for you." After he left Rae went to her bathroom and splashed some water on her face. She paused to study herself in the mirror. She was 17 now, and much had changed in the two years she spent in the sound village. She long ago lost the happy gleam in her eyes. She had learned quickly not to cross Orochimaru. The year before she had disobeyed a direct order from him and was whipped for it. She still had a scar on her back, due to the fact that she refused to let Kabuto treat her. Her days were mostly spent training, now Orochimaru couldn't fight her by himself so he needed his little boy toy (a.k.a. Kabuto D) to help him fight. The only good that came out of the whole situation is that she was now stronger. She, in her opinion, would be able to defeat her father soon. She got dressed in some black pants, along with a black shirt and her mask that she wore now. Later that day she set off for her mission, it was to assassin the lord from the land of the wind. Rae didn't know why, but she was really hi-strung today. Raven crept around the corner of a large building, hiding herself in the shadows that were cast by the setting sun. She looked down and noticed her hands were shaking. "Stop it." She mumbled. The men behind her eyed her curiously. "What's wrong?" One of the whispered. "Nothing." She snapped, "Mind your own business." They nodded quickly, the last person who argued with the woman was dead. The one before that is in a coma. It was true, living in the sound village changed Rae; she was a killer now. Not that she liked it, it was just something she did. Rae motioned for the rest of her group to follow. She zipped back and forth, her padded boots making her completely silent. She rolled her eyes when the others started to move, they were so loud she could shoot them in the dark. And kill them instantly. She smiled at the dark thought but kept moving. When she finally found the door she slipped inside quietly. She wound her way through the hall ways. So far they had tracked him miles from where she was supposed to be. "Stupid ass, making me chase him to hell and back." She thought annoyed. She heard voices in the room next to her and opened the door slowly. Three men stood inside. One of them was Sasuke. Sasuke spun around when he sensed her chakra. "Raven?" Raven's eyes widened, "Sasuke?"  
Star on the roof of the inn, laying across Naruto. She looked up at him and smiled. _'Oh Gods, he's hot.' _She thought with a small sigh. Naruto was looking up at the moon when Star finally grabbed his collar, pulling him down for a kiss. Just as things started to get 'interesting' Shikamaru jumped up on the roof. Naruto let out a frustrated sigh, causing Star to giggle. "Jiraiya found Kuro." Said Shikamaru, slightly out of breath. Star's heart skipped a beat. "What?" She said, not believing what she was hearing. "Jiraiya. . . found Kuro." Star jumped up, followed by Naruto and ran after Shika.   
Later that night Shika sat in the hospital, waiting for Kuro to wake up. She looked in bad shape, but beautiful none the less. "Please be ok." He whispered softly. Shika fell asleep soon after. It was around ten at night when Kuro stirred. Shika sat up and looked down at her. "Hey, you feeling better?" Kuro sat up and brushed some stray hairs from her face. "I've been better." Shika smiled. "I missed you." Mumbled Kuro, looking away for a moment. Shika leaned over and gently turned her head, so that she was looking at him. "I missed you too." He said gently. Then he leaned in and kissed her. Kuro leaned into the kiss as Shikamaru slid his lounge across her lips. As his tongue entered her mouth Kuro moaned quietly, causing Shika to smirk into the kiss. A moment later Kuro felt his hand slide up her shirt. She pulled back and grinned. "And just where do you think your going with this?" She asked with mock shock (hee that rhymed D). Shika pondered this and replied: "As far as I can?" Kuro laughed. "I like that idea. . . But we are in a hospital. . .and I don't feel that great." "Ehh, I figured as much." Shika got up to leave and Kuro's eyes got wide. "So that's it? Your gonna leave?" Shika laughed. "I just need something to eat. . . you want Ramen?" Kuro grinned " D You bet!!!" 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Rae stood in the door way shocked for a few seconds, and then she shook her head. The room went dark there two thuds one after another. The room lit up again, Sasuke stood in the middle of the room, and he looked around him the lord of the land of the wind was face down on the desk with blood slowly coming out of his ears. This partner was also lying on the ground with the same symptoms. _'I'm glad I didn't like him.' _ Sasuke thought to himself. "Hmm an Akatsuki member… that's a first" said Raven as she walked up to the fallen Akatsuki and turned his head with her two fingers. "I don't even recognize him." "That's cuz he's a drop out." Said Sasuke. "I didn't think that was possible." Rae stood up and turned to Sasuke. She smirked on the inside she was still taller then him. "Long time no see." She said with a smile. "Ma'am we need to head back." Said one of the members of her team. Her eyes flashed a glare. She gave her team the signal to move out. Pulling her mask a bit she leaned down and brushing her lips against Sasuke's lips. She leaped to the window then looked back one more time then smiled pulling the mask back over her face and waved good-bye.

With Kuro

Kuro quickly got dressed. Shikamaru was taking her out for ramen in the hospital cafeteria. She was glad to be out of her room and to have something other then hospital food. She dressed with in less then 2 minutes. She rushed out the door grabbing Shika on her way out and head towards the cafeteria. Shikamaru's father was going to bring them ramen. Even though she was still really sore that didn't stop her from getting ramen. Kuro sped around the corner dragging a complaining Shika behind her. Then all of then sudden there was this loud crash sound, and a bouquet flowers went flying throw the air.

Later That Morning

"You know we should go visit Kuro." Pointed out Naruto. "I already planned that, where do you think we are going." Naruto had this disappointed/sad look on his face "I don't know maybe… to go get some ramen." Star sighed "I guess we could go get so on our way there. But we need to stop by the flower shop first." Star pulled Naruto into the flower shop. Star stops to scanning the place trying to figure out where to start, she saw Ino at the front desk. They both gave each other a wave and that was it. She look around once more and she saw Hinata, Star grinned. Star rushed over leaving Naruto behind. Star tapped Hinata on the shoulder "Hi Hinata!" Hinata jumped "Oh Hi-i Star-fire, Ha-haven't seen you in a while." Star smiled "So what are you doing here?" "Looking for flowers for Kuro-kun" Said Hinata in her normal shy voice "Oh so are we." Star replied in a matter of fact voice. Star turned around and asked Naruto to go get the ramen and meet them at the hospital. About five minutes later Hinata and Star had decided what they wanted. On their way to the hospital they talked what had happened over the past two years. "Hmmm… Where's Bee?" asked Hinata shyly "She's with Kentaro back at the inn." When they were they were finally at the hospital Star decided to wait out side for Naruto. Hinata walked up the stairs wondering what to say to Kuro. She headed towards the nurses station. She heard she one coming around the corner, before she had time to react she was plowed down by Kuro and Shikamaru.

Kuro's body throbbed with pain. Once her vision cleared she noticed that there was more then one person there was Hinata and a little boy who only looked about seven years old. Before anyone could say anything the boy dashed off. "That's an odd way to get someone Kuro." Star pointed out. There were squeals off greeting and hug that were passed around. Kuro kept looking around as they walked to the cafeteria. "What is your problem?" asked Star who was starting to get annoyed. "There was this boy that we run into and I wanna find him." Just on qui the boy appeared in the hallway. "That's him!" Pointed out Kuro. Star got this evil grinned and shouted "Get him!" she started running, which got the boy sprinting down the hallway. Star wasn't able to get very far because Shika grabbed her collar. "Jeez" was all he said but his face expression said more. Kuro silently followed the boy in a patient's room. She peeked in the room and got this sad look on her face.


End file.
